Unwavering Love: A Lover's Touch
by Nyevah
Summary: Life can be a witch but the past is heck. Welcome to fuedal Japan, land of adventure but home to anguish. Being eighteen is hard enough without having to worry about your miko mother and demonic father. This, this is my life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay! This is my new story! This one requires more patience and brainpower since it is more of a 'HUH? WTF?' story. But if you bear with me you shall be rewarded. Not with a great story but a story never the less. I'll cross my fingers and hope you like it!

Let me put in a disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, so I'm only writing this once. But if anyone would like to buy this plot let me know and I might actually finish it or come up with a concrete one, which ever comes first. The bidding starts at $0.01.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**The Well**_

I quickly looked behind me. Was I being followed? Yes and they were gaining on me swiftly. I knew once inside the well house I would be safe, safe from them and safe to get my revenge.

I ran fleetingly to the door leading to the well. This wasn't the time for it to be stuck! I needed to get back to the feudal era to be free. I threw all my weight on the door. Although my weight was small, my force was great. The door slid open slowly, having not being used as frequently as usual in the last two years.

I ran down the stairs towards my haven, the well. I leaped onto the side and took a calming breath. The rotting wood was barely holing together. I took another deep breath and jumped. I ignored their yells and the shouts of my name.

As I fell it felt like all the pains were floating off me. It seemed like I was on my way to heaven. I knew I was there when my feet hit the hard worn down soil of the well's bottom. I was falling so fast the force of my feet reaching the bottom made my knees buckle and give way.

'Damn! As many times as I do this and I still can't prepare for it!' I sat there deeply breathing the new fresh air. It was clear of pollution, nice and crisp. I finally decided that I had wasted too much time. I had to avenge my parents.

I grabbed the vine hanging inside the well. I pulled on it to make sure that it would hold my weight. All I needed was for it to snap and me to land back on my ass, back in the future.

I scaled up the well as gracefully as I could letting my anger drive me. I didn't really pay attention to the vines seemingly young appearance. I have a tendency to over look the small things in life.

When I finally reached the top of the well, I yanked myself up and sat on the well's edge to give my arms a little rest. I was going to need all my strength to defeat my enemy or at least enough to stay alive. I finally felt rested so I got up and started walking. I walked a step or two before I fell down with shock.

I looked around me. There were flowers of every color scattered throughout luscious green grass. The little field was filled with tall trees that were blowing their leaves and branches in the soft and gentle breeze. Animals of all sizes were running, playing, and working. Butterflies were fluttering about showing off their wings to nature and all observers. I could faintly hear children laughing in a village nearby.

As I was noticing this, my mouth slowly opened half in horror and half in excitement. 'This is exactly like something out of a Disney movie. I have a strong urge to spin around and sing.' I shook the thoughts out of my head, I had bigger fish to fry. 'Yum, fish! I could really go for some catfish. Deep fried in a tasty lemon pepper batter maybe with some potato salad on the side or-.'

This wasn't the feudal Japan I grew up in! All the animals hid in fear. The grass, flowers, and trees had long been dead. No children would have dared to laugh. Everyone was living in terror and filled with pain and sorrow. My Japan was like a waste land, this was paradise.

I don't know how long I sat there taking it all in. 'How, no, where am I? How did I get here? This isn't my feudal Japan or my future Japan!' I looked at the well. 'Where did this stupid thing take me this time?'

I stood up and walked back over to the well. I looked deep into it, not really seeing since my eyes couldn't focus. I wasn't sure if I should stay in this unknown or go home. Could I go home? I decided to stay after a moment of debate.

I felt a little silly considering I had debated with myself out loud, but no one was around to hear so I shrugged. There wasn't much at home anyway and this place looked promising.

Besides I am a big girl and could take care of myself. 'Which way should I go?' I looked to the west not to far away. That was the way I decided to head. I glanced back at the well.

"Thank you. I don't know why or how but thank you."

* * *

That is all for now. Short, yes, I know, but I am mentally tapped out. Check my profile for more info. You know how I operate, see ya when I see ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry its up so late. Took a nap and just woke up. This story is going to be shorter than Unwavering Dream. It is going to only be about ten chapters long. I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to be but the story is going to move pretty quickly. I am trying to finish both Unwavering Dream and Unwavering Love at the same time.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Besides I am a big girl and could take care of myself. 'Which way should I go?' I looked to the west not to far away. That was the way I decided to head. I glanced back at the well.

"Thank you. I don't know why or how but thank you."

Chapter 2

_**Kaede**_

'Great, **I** was talki**n**g alo**u**d, to m**y**self **a**gain!' I **s**tarted to marc**h** tow**a**rds the village. I could barely breathe. It's not like I haven't seen nature or the sun before, it's just that I had never **se**en **a**nything so **p**u**r**e.

**I **barely **n**oti**ce**d that my restle**ss** feet were picking up speed, it was like they had a mind of their own. Soon enough I was skipping down the thin dark dirt path. Dust was flying up all around me in little puffs. I had never noticed just how dirty a dirt path is.

My friends call it ditzy. Me, I call it temporarily **bl**ind to **a**ll of the superfi**c**ial underta**k**ing**s** and otherwise insignificant **m**eas**ur**es, or preoccupied for short. Okay, it's a lame name but it makes me **f**eel better about my stupidity. That was one of the things that pissed the heck out of my dad. Thinking about my dad dragged up painful **m**e**m**or**i**e**s**.

I was so caug**ht** up thinking about my dad and trying not to cry, I **f**orgot, or better yet over**l**ooked the fact, that I was s**u**pposed to be **f**ocusing on where I was going. In my de**f**ense m**y** eyes were a l**i**ttle watery a**n**d I co**u**ldn't see all that clearly. The next thing I knew I was wet.

No, I wasn't stupid enough to fall into the river, which was about two or three yards away from the path. How was I wet? Actually I was a little surprised too. It didn't look like rain. I might not have known what happened but the old woman did. I could see the anger building up on her wrinkled face.

Part of me was hoping that she was a kind and forgiving old woman. The other part of me wanted to see if she was going to tell me off. I was surprised that she reprimanded me. A little boring and a little old school, but I was used to it. She made me apologize, bow to her to show my respect, and scoop two more buckets of water for her.

"I don't know who raised you little girl but I think one should at least watch where ye are going," The woman said putting her hands behind her back as she started to walk towards the village. I just stood there watching her walk away with both of my hands still holding the two buckets. They were filled to the brim with clear, light blue water and I was waiting for her to come get them.

The woman stopped and turned around to look at me. "Well child, are ye just going to stand there staring until the demons start to come out? I need that water for my dinner so let us go." The woman turned and started walking away impatiently.

I shook my head and started to walk after he. I guess I started to daydream because the next thing I knew I walked into a handsome man. He saved me from falling and caught both buckets barely dripping a drop. A part of me screamed 'inhuman' but I could care less. I tried not to sigh as I noticed his beautiful midnight blue eyes.

That is when I knew that I was in love with him. From his golden skin to his ebony hair cascading down his back. That's when I knew, that if you believed that crap then your stupider than I am. My life wasn't, and unfortunately isn't ,some soap opera or cheesy, cliché romance movie. If you were hoping for that you should definitely go read _When She Got Everything_.

Now back to reality, oops there goes gravity. Sorry I got caught in the moment. I groaned I was doing it again. Talking to nonexistent people in my head. 'Maybe there is something wrong with me. Oh my god! I think I'm a schizophrenic! Do they have a cure for that?!'

Her voice snatched my moment back from me. She had a voice that when she talked it made my throat hurt. 'How can she stand to listen to her own voice?' I once again started to forget about the old woman standing there. Unfortunately the old woman hadn't forgotten about her water or me. She had stopped suddenly because there was an injured man standing in front of what I guessed to be her hut.

I was so into my inner conflicts, with what I was starting to believe was my other personalities, I didn't watch where I was going, again. Crashing into her made me bounce back a little and fall onto my butt. The buckets slipped out of my hands on my butt's impact and half the water spilled on me. 'Ooh, twice in one day.'

This process, that seemed to be repeating itself, made the woman furious. "You imbecile watch where ye is going. Oh good! There went my water. Well give me the buckets so I can start dinner and then you can go back for more water."

I followed her into her small, cramped, one-room "house". She yanked the buckets out of my hand and poured the water into an worn but clean pot sitting on a dieing fire. "Now go get my water before my fire completely dies."

She pushed the buckets into my hand and me out of the door. Once I was outside, she scrambled back in to start her dinner. Since she was gone I turned and admired her house. From my view in the fading sunlight the outside was no better than the inside.

The place was shabby and debilitated. I could tell it had been there for decades. The roof was thin and didn't look like it could survive another winter, or spring for that matter. The old blanket that acted as the door was so faded I couldn't tell what color it was. The threads of fabric were starting to fray and sunder.

"Child ye better have my water if ye is just standing there," the woman yelled.

That scared me so I started to run toward the river. 'How did she know I was still there? No, better question, why was I doing chores for some geriatric lady when I'm not even home? Because that woman scared me and I'm not one to scare easily.'

I quickly scooped two more buckets of water then jogged back to the village. I tried not to spill a drop but go back quickly enough so she didn't come looking for me. I didn't want to give the woman another chance to tell me how stupid I was. I got enough of that from my dad.

I narrowed my eyes. The guy dies and suddenly I start to think of him all of the time. He wasn't there for almost all of my eighteen years of life and I am remembering everything thing I hated about him.

I entered the little house and was meet by a stew that made me want to eat until I was as big as a house. Considering how "big" hers was, I think I could accomplish that in a few bowls. I gave the woman her water and she handed me a small white bowl with a small crack running down the center.

I accepted it gratefully. There should be a rule that says that things should taste how they smell. This aroma the stew was giving off was deceiving. The stew tasted like the taste I get in my mouth whenever I was about to throw up.

"So child I suppose you have nowhere to stay?" the woman inquired slurping her "stew".

I shook my head trying not to taste the stuff in my mouth and manage to keep it from coming back up either. I swallowed almost choking on the lingering taste in my mouth. "Um, what is this?" I asked opening my mouth for the first time since she met me.

The woman looked kind of surprised I could speak. "Why demon flesh of course." She said it as if it was a dumb question.

I felt my skin lose some of it's hue. My ivory skin got even fairer, if that was even possible. 'Oh, dear Lord. I could be eating one of my family members.' I threw up back in her bowl.

Once I was finished emptying my stomach I was tempted to make myself throw up again to get the after taste out of my mouth.

"Who are ye child? Everyone around here eats this type of stew. Some of the weaker demons are very nutritious."

"I'm not from, um, around here," I said through large gulps of her precious water from one of the buckets. "If I may what is your name?" I asked her but I wasn't even curious. I just wanted to make conversation and distract my hungry stomach.

"I am Kaede. The local miko in this village," she said pulling out a mat and blanket for me to sleep on.

I stared at the old woman in disbelief. This wasn't the Kaede I knew. This Kaede was about fifty-six, almost young compared to "my" Kaede. Kaede caught me staring at her.

"It is not polite to stare and close ye's mouth child or flies will fly in." She started to prepare her bed. "What is ye's name?"

I froze. 'What can I say. If I am where I think I am, there is already a Kagome alive and kicking here. She will think it's weird that my name is Kagome, too. It isn't a common name.' "My name is Fing Ya."

I twisted away from her and focused on my bed hoping she didn't notice what was so weird about my name. I stupidly said the only thing that came to mind. A Chinese name that meant nothing, that I knew of. Not only was it a name from another country but it was the name of cherry blossom flip-flopped, Ying Fa.

"Alright Fing Ya. Good night to ye then."

I sighed in relief and laid down on my mat. I stared nervously out of the window. Now I would have to remember my fake name. The crescent moon was bright in the twinkling sky.

I heard Kaede mumble about me being raised by demons with no manners. I smiled softly. She had no clue. I yawned, tired from my ordeals and the hunger that was consuming me.

That night I fell asleep thinking about a number three from Taco Bell with extra cheese and sour cream, Kaede, and a blue crescent moon.

* * *

Yay, me! (Jumps up and down clapping my hands.) Another chapter down. Thanks to those who reviewed my very short first chapter.

**Seaprincess7987 (Sea Princess)**

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**Black Smurf**

**inuyasha1818 (Inuyasha)**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

Now for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Let me clarify this first before we get too deep into the story. There are two girls named Kagome in this story. One is Kagome Higurashi, a 21-year-old woman from 2007. The other is Kagome Nazomi, or Fing Ya, an 18-year-old girl from 2035. The main character will be Fing Ya. Um, there are going to be some differences between the Kagomes. Kagome is going to be the one from the series. She is going to be the loving, sweet, and weak girl who still pines for Inuyasha. Fing Ya is going to be almost the exact opposite. She is going to be feisty, stubborn, and far from weak. Don't worry you'll understand more by Chapter 6 or so. (Smiles evilly) I love my little plot twists!

Now for my added chappie, Chapter 3!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

I heard Kaede mumble about me being raised by demons with no manners. I smiled softly. She had no clue. I yawned tired from my ordeals and the hunger that was consuming me.

That night I fell asleep thinking about a number three from Taco Bell with extra cheese and sour cream, Kaede, and a blue crescent moon.

Chapter 3

**_Lord_**

I woke up feeling terrible. My stomach erupted from hunger, making me blush although there was no one inside the hut. I guess I was more tired than I thought because the orange sun was creeping into the light blue sky almost directly over head, telling me that it was near ten o'clock.

I learned how to tell time, using the sun, from my dad. It was one of the few things he thought me. Thinking of my dad made me both sad and angry at the same time. I shook it off. I was hungry and the day was slowly progressing.

I looked around Kaede's house in search of anything editable. The only thing I came across was a bowl filled with some leftover stew. It was obviously left for me. I was touched, touched that Kaede would be so kind, and touched with an uprising of nausea.

I scrambled and fought with the blanket that had once covered me at night. Once untangled, I fixed the mat and walked outside in search of food. I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

Once I could see clearly, I looked around. It was almost like my feudal Japan with small shabby houses and a wide dirt path. There were only those few changes that happens when time passes and tragedy strikes.

I turned towards the east and toward the well. I thought that I still knew were I would be able to get some fresh fruit from a peach tree near the well. I just hoped the tree was alive in this time. 'Do peaches grow in the spring or the summer?' I shrugged all I could do was hope.

I heard laughter and turned behind me. There were about fifteen children siting under a big tree listening to an old woman talk. I smiled noticing the children's eager faces. I turned around and went back into Kaede's home to get a bucket. I grabbed the bucket and a large white towel from the table.

I ran out the house towards the river to find a secluded spot to bathe. I found a nice shady spot about a quarter of a mile from the village. I crossed an old run down bridge and looked around for a place where I could strip down.

There in front of me was an apple tree. I tilted my head in confusion and looked around. There were no peach trees anywhere to be seen. I tilted my head back and took a long whiff. I couldn't catch a trace of peaches anywhere in the air.

I turned back to the tree. 'I guess apples will have to do.' The tree was gorgeous. It had a dark brown trunk and was about twenty-eight feet tall. It had white flowers tinged with pink. I looked up into the tree. There were lime green apples scattered throughout the blossoms. 'Please let the apples be ripe!'

I would have stared at the tree but I heard something or someone about eighty-two feet away. I rubbed ears, of course I get if from my daddy. I leaped five feet into the air to grab the lowest branch. I quickly pulled myself up onto that branch and did a leaping back flip up to a higher branch since I had a feeling that I was too low.

I crawled over the to the edge of the branch to see who it was that I heard. My eyes widened in surprise. Three demons were walking away from me. They had walked under "my" tree while I was waiting for them to reach a safe distance from me. They were walking swiftly towards the horizon.

What I saw was one hot demon. I only saw his back but he did have a nice ass. Hey, I'm eighteen. You notice these things. 'I'm doing it again!' He had a white kimono with a red honeycomb and flower crest on his collar, sleeves, and shoulder. The hakama did his rear justice. It was white like his kimono and went down his legs to his black boots. He had armor with a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder that was attached to the upper section of his cuirass. A cream colored piece of fur rested on his right shoulder. 'Wow! Talk about fashion sense!'

The other two demons weren't so hot. There was a puke green guy that looked like two feet tall, though it might be because I was in a tree. He had a black diamond shaped hat that was tied in place by a piece of string under his chin. Large yellow eyes with black slivers running up and down its length reminded me of a cat. He had pointy ears, a beak shaped mouth and was wearing light tan pants, a brown shirt and a staff.

The staff was dark brown until about halfway up when black hair twined around it. On the very top there were two heads, one an old man and the other a young lady. There wasn't too much to say about the staff. I couldn't tell if the heads were alive or if they were dead so the little toad stuck them on a really big stick. I shrugged. 'Not important.'

I didn't know what the other demon was. It looked like a dog, horse, and dragon all rolled into one. It had two heads with dirt brown scales running up its massive body. It had the same type of eyes as the toad demon and had a green mane, hair,-. 'What would a dragon have? Horses have manes, dogs have fur and hair, do dragons have hair? Hum..' It had a green mane running down its back stopping at the black blanket substituting as a saddle. Its long tail wagged back and forth. The way that it hovered slightly I could tell it could fly. That was probably the reason the thing had reins.

Then the hot demon looked back. I was so overwhelmed I fell off the thin branch and into the river below. I may have taken a clumsy fall but I twisted my body around so I was falling head first. I arched my body and pointed my hands preparing for the cold water to take me under.

I entered with grace. The water was slightly cold but not freezing because of the heat radiating from the sun's rays. While underneath the water I thought of the demon. Sure the other two were looking back but they were looking below me. The hot one looked straight at me. I slapped myself. 'Of course he could see me! If I could see out of the tree he could see in.' I thought of drowning myself to hid my embarrassment. Who knew if he would decide to come back and torture me or something. Not that I would complain if he did it.

The water started to force me back up but I fought trying to stay under longer. I did get something good out of falling. I got to see his face. He had gold-colored eyes outlined by the magenta eye shadow, two magenta strips on each cheek, and a Prussian blue crescent moon facing the left on his forehead. His long silver knee length hair suited his body perfectly.

'Ooh, yummy! The hottest guy I've every seen and he's a demon! Why couldn't Kisho be like that?' Thinking about Kisho made me sigh, which sucked since I was still underwater. The water tried to push me up and I let it take me. When I surfaced I started spitting out the water and coughed. 'Graceful Kagome real graceful! Hot guy and you look like a wet idiot.'

I heard clapping and giggling so I looked towards the bank. There was a little girl clapping her hands and jumping up and down. I swam towards her. When I got near her she started to talk, "Oh, that was great! When you were under for so long I thought you had drowned. What are, were, you doing?"

She was a cute girl of about ten or eleven. She had long black hair, with a portion tied in a little ponytail on the right side of her head. She was wearing a white and orange checked kimono with green circles on it, tied with a green obi. Her brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

I smiled at her and pulled off my wet black pants and my black and pink kimono. I set them near the bank to dry and grabbed the towel and bucket. I cursed under my breath while I tried to dry my undergarments.

"Thanks, I'm fine and I was taking a bath." I finished with my pat dry and grabbed the bucket to fill it with water.

The girl looked at me and giggled, "With your clothes on?"

I looked around and stopped to think about what she said. I tried to fight my smile as I noticed my mistake. "Um, swimming?" I looked up and down the bank searching for my forgotten item.

The girl shook her head and laughed again, "With your clothes on?"

I pouted the girl got me. I smacked myself. 'I know what I am missing! I left my bag back in the well.' Oh great! That meant I would have to re-wear these clothes until I went to get it.

"Rin saw what you were doing."

"Oh, yeah?" I smiled at her teasing comment and walked over to a small shrub filled with small yellowish blackish fruit. I picked two of them and started looked for two big rocks.

"Yeah," the girl watched me, "you were staring at the Lord."

I started to grind the fruit's seeds between my two rocks to make a fine dust. 'A lord!' I grounded the seeds harder glaring at them. "Oh, you mean Sesshoumaru?"

She widened her eyes. "You know of him?"

"Oh, yes. I know him." I put the powder into a small pile and threw the stones into the river angrily. 'He didn't tell me he was a lord.' "So is he really a lord?" I asked steping out of my underwear and taking off my bra.

"Yes." The girl took out her soap and took off her clothes so she could bathe. I followed her into the river grabbing my pile of powder. "He is the Lord of the West."

I thought about that while I poured the bucket of water over me and mixed a handful of powder into my hair. I worked the powder into a fine lather.

"What was that?"

"Sapindus seeds. You can use the soap nut to make natural soap." We were quiet while we finished washing. After we climbed onto the bank we started to get dressed. I growled at my clothes. 'Still wet.' It wasn't a surprise, but I would love to be able to wear dry clothes. I groaned and got in them anyway.

Once we were completely finished we sat under the tree and started to talk. "So what's your name?" She slid an apple into her mouth and took at bite.

I looked at her and smiled. 'Might as well keep up the lie.' "Fing Ya. Let me guess your name is Rin?"

She nodded and smiled through her apple. We continued to talk while we climbed the tree to throw apples in the bucket for later. When we were climbing back down I sensed her three demon companions coming back.

I gnawed gently on my lip. "Um, Rin? You won't tell Sesshoumaru about what I did will you?"

Rin shook her hear. "No, Rin won't tell Sesshoumaru-sama you like him."

I looked at her horrified. "Don't talk so loud he might hear you!" I whispered harshly. I had to smile though because I knew I could trust her. We had talked about Jakin, the toad demon who acts exactly like a toad, the dog thing that really is a dragon, Ah-Un, and my favorite subject Seshoumaru. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me so many things about his life from before I was born! Jackass!'

We also talked about my parents and friends, though I made sure to be vague, not positive if I wanted to screw up the past. We also decided to meet again later. I honestly liked her and the baggage she carried in the form of Sesshoumaru was nice too.

Sesshoumaru and his group approached slowly. I looked at my bucket feeling Sesshoumaru glancing at me. I felt a blush coming on so I started to walk towards the bridge not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of him. I started to walk to the east. Once I got across the bridge I heard Rin calling me. I turned around and looked back at Rin trying not to let my eyes wander to the silver-haired man.

"The village is the other way," she said pointing to the west.

I smiled at the little girl's sweetness. I nodded and yelled back, "I know, I have to go get something." I then waved and started walking towards the well.

"See you in a week!" she shouted and waved after me.

I nodded afraid to look because I knew exactly who I would look at. I saw the well's top from the bottom of the small hill and burst into a run. I threw the bucket and towel down by the well and looked down it.

I smiled, there at the well's bottom was my backpack. Overjoyed I scuttled back a few feet and flipped into the well landing softly on the tips of my feet. I felt the well's power of magic activating and I shrieked. 'I don't want to go back to my time!'

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in front of him that was talking to Rin. She had curly, waist length, dusky brown hair and she was about five feet six inches tall. She had on clothes that fit the time but was made differently than the way he was used to seeing. The fact that stood out was she was wearing a hakama not a regular kimono a female would wear.

When they got close enough for him to actually be able to see more than her profile, he stopped and signaled for Jakin to stop. The girl glanced up and he saw her eyes. They were sapphire blue. When she blushed her eyes flittered away from his direction. He narrowed his eyes and studied her. Her eyes had changed to the color of heliotropes.

He let the curiosity leave his face but didn't stop staring at her. He focused in on her aura. He watched the girl turn and walk away. "Who was that?"

"Fing Ya," Rin replied as if it were nothing at all.

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru told her patting her on the head. He followed after the girl.

After seeing Sesshoumaru's back disappear Rin started to laugh and skip happily.

"What?" Jakin asked, annoyed that his lord left him with the human again.

"Oh Jakin. It is obvious you are alone." She grabbed Ah-Un's reins and pulled him over to the tree. She sat down knowing she was in for a wait.

Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to see the girl leap into the well. He heard her shriek so he walked quickly to the well and looked in. He saw her then a pinkish purple flash. When the light disappeared the well was empty.

One thing he knew for sure was that she definitely had a demonic aura and a strong on at that.

* * *

Welp, that's all folks. I told myself I was taking a break from writing on Wednesday, but it didn't end up happening. Instead I got out Chapter 2 and decided to do Chapter 3. You can of course check the profile for more info. Hope you liked them. Till next week! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **EvilFaerie17 **asked me a very good question that I decided should be answered for everyone. Is this a SessKag fic or a SessNewKag fic? It is technically a SessNewKag fic. It is a little complicated to explain without giving away the ending. There are a few ways I could turn this into a SessKag fic but that would change everything I already have planned. Rest assured though, I don't plan on making the New Kagome drastically different. She isn't going to be that much different from Kagome from the series, the few major differences are she is a demon, or partly anyway, she is from a further future, and she knows how to fight. All and all she is an OOC Kagome. I can't truly write Kagome in character because her goody goody loveyness all the time, drives me crazy. I believe that is all I have to say, so I hope ya'll can still enjoy the story.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to see the girl leap into the well. He heard her shriek so he walked quickly to the well and looked in. He saw her, then a pinkish purple flash. When the light disappeared the well was empty.

One thing he knew for sure was that she definitely had a demonic aura and a strong on at that.

Chapter 4

_**Secrets**_

I looked up. **Da**mn! I was **r**eally bac**k **in my own **qu**i**e**t r**e**alm. I k**n**ew by the h**e**a**v**y pollut**i**on c**l**ogging the air. A**f**ter m**a**ny y**e**a**r**s of l**i**ving with it you ar**e**n't supposed to be able to **s**mell it, but being a half demon had its drawbacks sometimes.

I **s**at th**e**re resting **a**nd my ears **p**e**r**ked up. I l**i**ste**n**ed **c**los**e**ly trying to tune out the **s**ound**s **of traffic and nature. There was someone near the well house **b**ut I cou**l**dn't **ac**tually discern how closely. I knew I couldn't ris**k** going get a change of fresh clothe**s **or they would trap **m**e and b**ur**n the well in a holy **f**ire.

Doing that would kill me. That would make sure no one could leave through the well but it also meant no one could come through either. I only knew of three people who could travel through the well besides me and I wasn't too sure they would be happy not seeing the future again.

I would have to hurry and pull myself up then jump back in before they sensed me. I scrambled out having a little difficulty trying to climb with my pack in my hand. I didn't want to use my demonic powers to jump out of the well and risk causing noise.

I got to the top slowly but prepared to jump as quickly as I could. I turned as I heard the door slam open. There I saw two almost identical men. Both were tall, had dark tans, black hair, and brown eyes. One was only about three months older than me though he looked more like twenty than eighteen. The other man, his father, was about forty years old.

When both saw that I was ready to jump they lunged after me. I jumped backwards into the well going feet first. I waved as I was falling. Unfortunately the eighteen year old was strong and had cat-like reflexes. He grabbed my hand before it disappeared over the lip of the well. I smiled up at him sadly. He was so sweet. He hated that he couldn't come with me to help and protect me. I guess it's like father like son.

"I have to go Athrun. Please," I begged.

He sighed in defeat before he nodded, "When will you come home?"

"In a week or two I'll come and visit." I wished I hadn't seen Athrun, he was making me miss home, miss this part of my family. He nodded again and pulled me up into a tight hug. He gently released me into the well and waved goodbye.

I felt the well's magic and wished that this was one of the few times that the well refused me. I popped back up in the feudal era too soon. I really didn't care which feudal era it was. I just wished I could have my mom back, and my father too, though I couldn't stand either one of them. I was surprised when I felt myself being picked up.

I looked up at who was carrying me. Through my tears I saw gold eyes. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I wanted to ask Inuyasha to put me down but I knew I didn't have enough strength to support myself. I blinked trying to clear my eyes. 'This isn't 1538, this isn't Inuyasha.'

Sesshoumaru carefully picked up my bucket and towel. He carried all of my things, me included, down the hill, since I was shaking so hard I couldn't have walked, even if I wanted to. I felt the need to pinch myself.

No matter how many times I saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of me I couldn't believe it. He was still alive! They all were still alive! My mom and dad, everyone! Thinking about all of my lost ones opened wounds I liked to pretend were healed.

I tried to make myself stop crying by thinking about what a big fool I was making in front of Sesshoumaru, but that only made me cry harder.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in his arms as he walked. She was crying when he found her and she hadn't stopped now two or three minutes later. He couldn't explain why he even bothered to deal with her. Something in her aura drew him to her. It was as if he knew her from somewhere but he had no idea how or where.

She was starting to shake from exhaustion. Her eyes were puffy and no longer looked bright. Her small nose was turning red and was running so badly she had to breathe through her mouth. If she didn't stop soon she was going to die from the lack of oxygen.

She burst into stronger sobs that wracked her body so terribly that Sesshoumaru almost dropped her. He looked at her deeply concerned. He was drawn to her but he shouldn't be. There was nothing between them. He had only met her mere minutes before.

Sesshoumaru's face constricted into one of thought. He knew he nor his beast had any claim on her, but she still drew him in. He needed answers and he wasn't sure that she would be able to answer them all to his liking.

Fing Ya shook again and Sesshoumaru was jarred. He smoothly caught her again but she threw him off balance. They both went tumbling down the rest of the hill. They stopped a few seconds later near the river.

The bucket and the towel were now dirty and located back at the bottom of the hill. Half the apples were floating in the river and the others were scattered on the ground. Fing Ya had some how ended up underneath Sesshoumaru. He still felt her shaking under him so he tried to get off her as easily as he could.

When Sesshoumaru attempted to stand, his two swords got tangled together. He fell back on Fing Ya, crushing her. She shrieked and he looked away blushing. Sesshoumaru was tempted to try standing up again, just to prove he could do it without falling. He gave up his pride to spare hurting the girl again.

Instead he rolled off of her before he calmly stood. He looked over at her but he couldn't see her face. Her hair covered her like a veil. She used her arm to lift her long hair off her face to stop herself from choking on it every time she tried to breathe.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in amazement. She managed to cry herself out. After noticing her face he was shocked. His mask slipped back on before Fing Ya could notice it, but he was ashamed that he let two emotions slip in the last five minutes. It was something about this girl that did that to him.

I knew my whole face had to be red and tears were still flowing slowly down my cheeks. I had long ago stopped my stupid pity crying, instead tears of joy took their place. Somehow he always knew how to stop me from crying.

I had to shriek again just thinking about it. When he fell on me I had to start laughing. The Great and Mighty _Lord_ Sesshoumaru did the most ungraceful thing I had ever know him to do. I had even watched him die gracefully. The jerk! The only one who knew how to die looking gallant and sexy.

I felt myself starting to sadden again. To distract myself I glanced back up at his face and burst out laughing again. 'He must be so confused. My poor puppy!' I bounced up and down in excitement and looked at him with eager eyes. "Let's go again."

He shook his head at me. 'Spoil sport! I guess him embarrassing himself twice in one day was too much for one life time.' I shrugged at him and ran back up the hill. Once I was at the top I threw myself down and laughed as I rolled. I felt like I was young again.

I stood up quickly, "Damn." Some how I had miscalculated. Instead of me rolling to a stop near the river I ended up in the river. Hearing my splash Rin, Jakin, and Ah-Un came rushing over.

Jakin looked at me in disgust. My hair was once again wet and wavy. Rin looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

I laughed and walked out of the river. "Yup!"

"What were you doing?" Rin jumped away from me when I tried to ring my hair out on her.

"Swimming," I replied calmly looking around for my stuff.

"With your clothes on?" Rin picked up my bucket and towel and brought it over to me.

"Of course, how else do I swim?" I asked innocently. I took the towel and placed it next to my bag before I started to pick up my apples.

"Fell out of a tree?" Rin asked me helping me pick up some of the apples that weren't in the river.

"No, I fell off a hill." Rin grinned at me and I smiled back. Jakin looked utterly lost and Sesshoumaru looked like he was ready for me to disappear. Rin and I hopped around picking up all of the apples we could see.

I grabbed my things and prepared to leave when Sesshoumaru came over to me and handed me one of my apples. I grabbed his arm and pulled it, yanking it out of the kimono so I could see his markings. I dropped my stuff and pulled at his other arm. I flipped both of his hands over and looked at them in wonder.

I spared a glance at his face. He looked like he was ready to kill me. "But how did you get your left arm back? I don't understand."

He glared at me suspiciously before pulling his hands out of mine roughly. "How do you know of that?"

I paled and swallowed. 'Shit! I forgot only a few people where supposed to know about that! Lie Kagome! Lie!' "I heard it from my source."

"What source?"

"I am not liable to let you be privy to that information."

His left arm shoot out and grabbed my neck. "You have two seconds or you won't be liable to live."

Rin came over to us and started screaming for him to let me go while Jaken started egging him on. I calmly smiled at him. "Well it has been two seconds. Do it." Sesshoumaru glared but didn't make a move to end my life. "You can't do it can you? Isn't that a shame. I know something you don't know."

He glared at me. "What do you know of this Sesshoumaru?"

"How did you get your arm back?" Sesshoumaru didn't have both arms in my time and I could swear that my uncle told me he lost it to Inuyasha.

"That is none of your business."

"Well, if you don't answer me then I won't answer you. Either kill me or let me go."

He released his hold on my neck and I fell to the ground. My neck stung but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he scared the piss out of me. I picked up my stuff again and started to leave. Rin ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "We still are going to meet right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course Rin." She gave me a quick hug before running back to her Lord. The sun was now almost directly overhead so I knew my clothes would dry on their own. I just wanted to get away from Sesshoumaru. I knew I couldn't push him too far, especially when he was clueless to who I was.

Once Fing Ya was out of hearing range Jakin turned to Rin. "Why is she meeting you again?"

"She is my friend and that is what friends do. Besides she, um, never mind."

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked after her. Friend? He didn't plan on going too far from the well anyways. Inuyasha was sure to be headed back this way to return the girl to her home. Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to Inuyasha about his new found strength. The four of them started to walk back across the bridge.

"But my Lord," Jakin whined, "are you going to stop your quest for Inuyasha so Rin can see that human?"

Sesshoumaru turned quickly and looked at Jakin. His eyes flashed dangerously and Jakin took a step back. He knew what those eyes promised. He never saw Sesshoumaru-sama so mad over something so trival.

"She is not human, she is a demon." Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the village. Now he had three half-breeds to worry about. He would deal with his half brother before he tried to figure out this new enigma.

Jakin couldn't think of anything to say. "Duh, she's a demon!" Rin giggled at the toad demon. Jakin mumbled as he started to follow his companions. He couldn't believe that even the human knew the girl was a demon.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly. That Kagome girl was from the future. She used the well for her transportation, and only Inuyasha and the girl seemed able to use it. He found that tidbit of information from Bokusen'on.

So if the girl was going through the well she had to be from the future too. Especially, because the way she acted and how she knew about his arm. That led him to one conclusion. This girl was either Kagome's child, Inuyasha's child, or both.

* * *

Well, that's all until after vacation. Thanks to all of my reviewers! 

**Black Smurf**

**EvilFaerie17** **(Evil Faerie)**

**darkqueen456 (D****ark Queen)**

**Seaprincess7989 (Sea Princess)**

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Chapter_

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly. That Kagome girl was from the future. She used the well for her transportation, and only Inuyasha and the girl seemed able to use it. He found that tidbit of information from Bokusen'on.

So if the girl was going through the well she had to be from the future too. Especially, because the way she acted and how she knew about his arm. That led him to one conclusion. This girl was either Kagome's child, Inuyasha's child, or both.

Chapter 5

_**Meeting**_

I walked in the vil**la**ge slowly. I put the **d**irt**y** to**w**el and m**y** bo**r**rowed bucket on the **m**akeshift table in Kaede's house. I touched my hair and sighed, 'Still wet.' I walked back outsid**e** and **v**entured around unt**il** I **f**ound the **a**dorabl**e** child**r**en s**i**tting under the tr**e**e. They were still listening to the old woman's stories.

I used to love hearing the sto**r**ies when I was yo**u**nger. I walke**d o**ve**r** to the tree and s**a**t down ea**g**er t**o** o**n**ce again hear my favorite fairy tales. I situated myself comfortably just as the woman started another story.

A little girl with blonde hair came to sit in my lap. I smiled not minding the bold girl. I loved children as long as they didn't have to come home with me at night. The little girl is what this era called a prodigy.

Great things would be expected from her since blonde hair was so rare to see. People believed that blonde children were kissed by the gods and goddesses themselves, granting them golden hair. Some call it a blessing, I call it mommy's keeping a secret and daddy isn't _really _daddy.

The woman started telling the story of Takara, the beautiful demon/goddess. Takara was a kind and eccentric woman with special powers. She granted your heart's greatest desire but the wish always had drawbacks. There couldn't be something given without an equal loss in return.

Things were to be kept in balance so the world could have order. The story was about a woman whom couldn't stand her husband's cheating ways. She went to Takara and begged her to make her husband only have eyes for her. Takara asked the woman was she sure that was what she wanted. The woman assured Takara that she would be happy if her husband would be true.

Takara bestowed the wish to the woman but warned her that nothing was as it seemed. The woman went back to her village thinking she would finally be happy with her life. The first few days everything was perfect. Her husband always came home at night and he never stared at the other women in the market.

After about a week though, she started to go crazy. Her husband only had eyes for her but he wanted her to only have eyes for him too. He couldn't stand to have her looking or speaking to other men. Every time he saw her he would get angry. The woman tried to go back to Takara and plead her case, but she was gone. The woman was desperate. She wanted her old life back.

She went to the old monk of her village and pleaded for him to help her. The man agreed and gave her a pat of encouragement. The woman's husband had seen it, though, and he was furious. His wife was cheating! In a jealous fit he clawed out her eyes. He was so happy that his wife would never be able to have anyone but him, but the woman was miserable. She not only lost her eyesight but she also gained an overbearing husband.

The woman searched for years looking for Takara but she failed. The woman lived on until her last sad days with a faithful husband that only had eyes for her. He was her eyes and she was his life.

When you dealed with Takara you had to be careful. She might take everything dear to you for something of little importance. You had to be dedicated to have your wish come true and prepared to let Takara destroy your life. I stood up dropping the little girl on the ground. I knew who I had to see. Takara was the person that brought me to the past!

The week passed quickly. I stayed with Kaede and tried to figure out as much as I could about Takara. I knew where she was in the future but I still had to find her here. On Wednesday I got a lead to where Takara may be. She was rumored to be living in the Eastern Mountains, hiding from Naraku.

I started for the mountains after Kaede kicked me out. I knew I was wasting time but I needed to think. I had no idea why I was here. I never made a wish with Takara. I was smarter than that. I also needed time to think of what wish I wanted to make. The wishes were easy to think of but the consequences were unpredictable.

Curiosity was what caused me to lose the roof over my head. Kaede's black eye patch was bugging the hell out of me. I asked her why she hid her eye but she refused to tell me, that of course only made me want to know even more.

I waited until I knew Kaede was asleep and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. I swallowed quickly and crept over to her. I slowly reached down and held my breath so I wouldn't wake her.

I gently lifted her patch and put it above her eye. I gasped and then smiled at what I saw. Her left eye was brown but her right eye was very different. She had no pupil at all. All she had was a brown ring of color and the rest of her eye was bloodshot red.

"Cool!" I peered closer fascinated that her eye. It could remain open even though the other one was closed. Screaming aloud probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

My father used to tell me I was too noisy to be worth anything. Then again, he wanted a boy. Sure, he loved me when I was small. I remember he never let anyone hold me and he barely let my mom even come near me unless I had to be fed. He felt a human could feed a half-demon better than a full demon could.

His affection didn't last long. The last time I could remember him actually being with me was when I was eight. After that he didn't want me anywhere near him. I thought it had to be because I was a girl so I started to be as boyish as I could.

I blinked back my tears and jumped back from Kaede screaming. Her other eye had shot open and was staring at me. She jumped up and started yelling at me. I looked at her for a few seconds before I started laughing. Every time she screamed her right eye would pulse and bulge even further out of her head.

She kicked me out into the night and went back inside muttering about my upbringing again. I slept outside that night but I was giddy because I felt the person I needed help from approaching. I knew that the next morning I would be one step closer to Takara.

The moment I woke up I had to smile. I stretched before heading in the direction I sensed my savior. Now that I knew what I needed to do and what I wanted, I felt a whole lot better. I walked as quickly as I could out of the village and towards the oncoming male. As I reached the clearing with the well I smelled another familiar scent and I had to smile.

I saw Sesshoumaru, Jakin, Rin, and Ah-Un glaring at three humans, two demons, and another half demon.

I knew the nekomata yokai was Kirara, the kitsune was Shippo, the smutty looking miko was Kagome, and the half demon was Inuyasha. The other two humans were unknown to me, though. Everyone stopped and stared as they felt my presence enter the clearing. Rin decided to break the silence and waved at me, "Hi Fing Ya! Rin is glad to see you!"

I smiled at her and looked back at the others in the clearing. My eyes widened in confusion. I looked down at myself. 'Is my kimono stuck in my butt or something? Nope! Kimono's fine!'

"How are you?" Rin skipped over and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back tightly. I leaned over to her as smoothly as I could as I felt everyone follow my movements with their eyes. "Hey Rin? Is there something on my face?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru started breaking the surrealness I was feeling.

"Yes?"

"Go with Jakin and start back to where we camped last night." Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and gripped it easily in his hand.

Rin blinked a few times before nodding. She grabbed Ah-Un's reins and one of Jakin's hands before she started back for the forest. After I saw the three of them disappear in the foliage I started walking towards Inuyasha to ask him my question.

I was about to approach him but stopped short because he drew Tessaiga. "Um, Inuyasha?" I looked at him hesitantly. I didn't want a fight to start but I also didn't want to get caught in the middle of one either.

Inuyasha along with everyone else started at me like I was stupid for knowing his name. Sesshoumaru recovered from his shock first and used his sword to send a large wave of evil red energy towards Inuyasha. I felt the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stand up.

Inuyasha blocked the attack, barely, but he still was forced back three yards in my direction.

"I have a question-." I started walking to his side until I heard him growl at him for distracting him. I put my hands on my hips. He was pissing me off! No surprise, since it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his sword above his head and slammed it down into the ground with as much force as he could muster.

I was blown back a little and my kimono got little slits all over it. I growled deeply in my throat and started stomping towards him. I felt my demon half taking over. Inuyasha froze with his sword still raised halfway in the air as he felt the spike in my power. I could tell he was surprised by the change in my eyes and aura. 'Dumb boy! Probably doesn't realize who I am.'

He raised his sword a little higher and I growled at him again. He was confused, not sure who he was fighting, me or Sesshoumaru. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. I placed my right index finger on the tip of his sword and watched the white steam rose from the sword as it untransformed.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open along with a few others. Sesshoumaru once again recovered first. He raised his sword to attack Inuyasha again. Unfortunately I was still in the way of Sesshoumaru's target; he let loose his sword's wave anyway. Without the Tessaiga to protect him Inuyasha didn't stand a chance. Sesshoumaru struck not caring if I died along with Inuyasha.

I felt the attack approaching as if it was in slow motion. I turned quickly and using the back of my left hand, I deflected it. Sesshoumaru wasn't the only powerful one here. The attack exploded when it came in contact with the ground five yards away from its target.

I narrowed my eyes at his calm face that showed not a hint of surprise.

"You idiot! You could have killed us! You're obviously as stupid as you are pretty!" I hissed at him harshly showing him my fangs. I turned back to Inuyasha and started counting backwards from a thousand completely ignoring the pissed Sesshoumaru. I stopped counting and took a deep breath.

"Don't even think about it Sesshoumaru I'm not in the mood. Now that that's out of the way, Inuyasha can you tell me where I can find the wolf tribe in the Eastern Mountains?"

Inuyasha opened then closed his mouth like a fish. Finally he opened his mouth and told me a firm, "Hell no!" He approached me asking questions three miles a minute.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome yelled at him and she smiled as he closed his mouth obediently.

I glared at her. 'What does she think she has done? Brought world peace?' "Can you please tell me where in the mountains I can find the wolf tribe?" My voice was strained as I tried to keep my voice polite.

The other girl in the clearing nodded, "They live in a cave near the middle of the range at the very top. You may have trouble finding it if you have never been there before."

I smiled at her, "Thank you." I walked past Sesshoumaru who was still clenching and clenching his sword like he was trying to decide if he should challenge me. I clenched my own fist resisting the urge to touch him somewhere he really wouldn't like. I smiled at myself and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Okay, I think that is all for now. Thanks to those who reviewed. 

**Ladywyrm**

**Ru-Doragon (Ru Doragon)**

**EvilFaerie17 (Evil Faerie)**

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is going to move pretty quickly, so be prepared.

_Last Chapter_

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome yelled at him and she smiled as he closed his mouth obediently.

I glared at her. 'What does she think she has done? Brought world peace?' "Can you please tell me where in the mountains I can find the wolf tribe?" My voice was strained as I tried to keep my voice polite.

The other girl in the clearing nodded, "They live in a cave near the middle of the range, at the very top. You may have trouble finding it if you have never been there before."

I smiled at her, "Thank you." I walked past Sesshoumaru, who was still clenching and clenching his sword like he was trying to decide if he should challenge me. I clenched my own fist, resisting the urge to touch him somewhere he really wouldn't like. I smiled at myself and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Chapter 6 

_**Pain, Help, and What?!**_

As soon as I was pr**e**tty sure I wasn't **vi**sib**l**e through the **f**orest's foli**a**g**e**, I started to **r**un. **I** d**e**cided to make as much progress as I possibly could. I had a sinking suspicion that the group was go**i**ng to fo**ll**ow me. I **b**oldly roll**e**d m**y** eyes as I th**ou**ght of Sesshouma**r**u, the **l**ord. **I** know th**e**re was no way in hell he would follow, no matter how curious he was. Following a common girl to the Eastern lands was beneath him.

The night started to grow **black**er and **s**hadows started to **m**ove. I knew I sho**u**ld stop and **r**est **f**or the night, but I had a lot of ground to cover. Athrun expected me back in two days and I still had to find out where Takara was hiding. I mean, it did make sense that she would hide. This was highly unusual since Takara rarely made sense even to herself.

Naraku could use Takara's power to his advantage. There were so many things he could wish for. All of them would be terrible and the consequences would be worse, but I somehow doubted that Naraku would care.

'I wonder what it is that he is really seeking. It can't only be power, it has to be something greater. If he wanted only power, he could easily start a war and just start taking the losing demon's land.'

Tracking and killing Naraku was my mission since I turned fourteen. I was still young and naïve then, but Naraku was becoming a bigger and bigger threat to my future Japan. Things seemed to change after he defeated Inuyasha's group the first time. I always heard stories about what differences Inuyasha saw in the future from that day on. They were drastically different from _my_ future, as the years went by everything got worse, even in my time.

I sighed and stopped running. The sun was already more than halfway gone and I still needed to set up camp. My problems about Naraku would have to wait until my tracking party showed up. I tilted my head back and took a long whiff. There was a stream nearby and I felt that I was in desperate need for a bath.

I stopped as I came to the stream and looked around before taking off my dirty clothes. I took a deep breath before running into the stream and bit my lip to stop myself from letting out a shrill scream. The water was freezing!

I needed to figure out little miss perfect's secret for finding a hot spring. It was as if Kagome had mapped out all of Japan and knew exactly where to find a safe hot spring. Not only that, but they all were able to give off enough light that you could bathe when it was pitch black outside.

I finished bathing as quickly as I could. I threw on the only clean clothes I had and ran a few yards from the stream to set up camp. It was an oppressive summer night and I knew the night wind drifting over the stream would help cool me down. Right now though, I was still cold.

I dug around in my pack looking for my matches. At this point I was so cold I would set the forest on fire just to warm up. It would have been a big mistake in the long run. 'Hey, maybe I'll end up killing Kagome!' I laughed bitterly and pulled out the match box. I made a small pile of leaves and lit them on fire. I knew I would need some branches to fuel it, but I would worry about that later.

The leaves took easily and I grabbed some twigs. I threw them in and the fire began to blaze brightly. I searched my pack again looking for something to eat. Lately my stomach was reducing me to fruit and soup. I would kill for some meat but that implied hunting. I hadn't hunted since I mated Sesshoumaru last year.

After you are spoiled and you don't have to clean the hide, you never want to go back to doing it again. I sat the can as close to the fire as I could. I knew the flames would heat up my can. The real trick was knowing when to move the can before the pressure built up and the thing exploded.

I rubbed my throbbing temples. So many things were going through my head! Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku were my main focus. I was so confused! There were so many things I need to do!

I cautiously grabbed the can and popped the top. The hot metal was burning my hand but I didn't care. The pain was distracting me from thinking of the girl about to come flying through the trees to see me.

I groaned. 'I don't want to see Kagome! We hated each other since I was born. She felt I was a risk to her and Inuyasha's relationship. She didn't need a reminder of past infidelities.'

I felt an alarm go off in my head. Inuyasha's group was closing in fast. My eyes widened as recognition struck me. I had just taken a bath and my scent would be more distinguishable. The other demons were distracted during the fight and I doubted that they noticed my smell. They wouldn't mistake it now.

I bit my lip in fear as I furiously dug through my bag. I pulled out the first spray can I found and dosed myself in it as I saw Inuyasha land. I looked down at the can and groaned. I looked up from the can and into dark eyes.

"Hello, my dear lady. I do not believe we had the pleasure of meeting previously today. My name is Miroku and yours?" He picked up my hand and laid a soft and gentle kiss on it.

I looked up to those standing behind them in confusion. Inuyasha just stood there rolling his eyes while the others were trying to hold back Sango. I smiled softly and looked back at Miroku. I had heard so much about them but I hadn't actually met them.

"My name is Fing Ya." 'Didn't he hear Rin say my name?'

"Oooh, I have never been with a foreigner before." I glared at him and yanked my hand out of his. He looked bewildered for a moment before he reddened. "I am sorry my dear Fing Ya. I was just admiring your beauty and I was captivated. Will you do the honor of bearing my child?"

I backed away from him a little. "I'm sorry, I can't-."

"What is this?" Miroku was looking down at his hand and he started squeezing it open and shut. "It is sticky."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "It's hairspray."

"Hairspray? That sounds familiar but I haven't heard of it here."

I hid my face behind my sticky hands. I couldn't just grab the perfume? I had to grab the hairspray. I didn't even wear it! I just brought it to use as an aid with fires. Not only that but I didn't even lie about what it was.

I looked between my fingers. Sango was no longer glaring at me since the competition was gone. Inuyasha actually looked like he was perplexed. Kagome was the one who I was worried about. She looked around. Her eyes picked up on what they didn't notice at her first entry.

My bag was lying right beside me and my sleeping bag was visible through the unzipped opening. My can of soup was sitting in front of me and the matches weren't too far from my hand. I swallowed nervously.

'Should I tell her that it isn't what she thinks? No, don't do that! Just go after her. Not here! Not with her friends so close by. I can take her. No! She hasn't done anything wrong! It is what she is going to do, not what she is doing now! Think about what she does to you in the future.'

I shook my head. The voices were starting again. I was so tired of feeling crazy. 'It has to be stress.' I looked back at Kagome wearily. She walked closer to me and picked up the soup can. She rotated it around and dropped it in shock. The can tipped and the soup splattered over her legs as it hit the ground. I closed my eyes as it splashed up onto my face and upper body.

She backed away from me cautiously. Her eyes never left mine and she never turned her back to me. When she was beside Inuyasha she pulled her bow off her shoulder and cocked an arrow against the string. "Who are you?"

I looked down at my lap and sighed in defeat. 'Damn! I forgot how smart she is!' "I told you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion. "What the hell is happening?!"

Kagome ignored him and prepared to let the arrow fly. "What are you?"

I looked up at her and caught her gaze. There was no point in lying. I pushed back a voice that told me otherwise. "I am a half demon."

Shippo jumped onto Kirara. Sango looked at Miroku before she placed her left hand on the legendary Hiraikotsu still strapped to her back. Miroku also got on his guard by grasping the beads wrapped around his right hand. Kagome looked at Inuyasha for confirmation and he nodded his head.

Kagome spread her legs and prepared to fire. The arrow pulled back on the string and she tilted the bow to point the object at my heart. "I will ask you only one more time. Who-are-you?"

I looked up at her. My head whorled as I thought of what I could say without giving too much information. There were too many reasons why I didn't want her to know who I really was. It would not only hurt me but it would hurt others in this clearing too. "You do not what to know."

Inuyasha placed his hand on the Tessagia before looking at Kagome. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and continued to stare at me. "Miroku is right. Hairspray is a familiar term to all of you. That is because it comes from my time. As do those matches, sleeping bag, backpack, and especially _that_ can." She nodded to each object as she mentioned it.

"What is special about that can Lady Kagome?" Miroku moved closer to Kagome and Sango mirrored the same. I guess they didn't want to take any chances with me.

"All cans have an expiration date on them, that means the day they go bad. That can is from the future."

"So she came from your time Kagome?" Sango looked at me in confusion but her hand released her weapon.

"No, she comes from _my_ future too."

"I do not understand what you are saying Lady Kagome."

Kagome released the arrow. "She is from 2038."

I watched as the arrow came flying at me. It was glowing the brightest pink I had ever seen. She had never put so much energy in any of the other attacks I had seen her use before. I didn't even bother to move. Her arrow disintegrated a few feet away from me. Inuyasha's group looked on in tense, quiet surprise as my pinkish purple barrier wavered from the now worthless arrow's impact. She had no idea that she wouldn't be able to hurt me, just as Inuyasha couldn't.

"What the hell!" Of course Inuyasha would have to be the only one to find his voice. Maybe it was because his mouth spoke before his brain did.

"What is happening?" Shippo whinned.

No one answered him. There was nothing they could say. Inuyasha seemed to gain his wits and he flew at me in anger. He pulled out Tessagia but he stopped before me as he noticed what was happening. He swung his sword back and forth but to no avail, it would not transform.

As Sango saw that now Kagome and Inuyasha were unable to fight, she started to unstrap her weapon. "Calm down Sango. She has not done anything to hurt us yet and I am sure she has had many opportunities. Why do we not sit down and talk of this? Sango glanced at the others before she nodded in agreement with Miroku. All six of them came and sat across from me and in front of the fire. Miroku sat cross legged and looked at me in amazement.

"Let us state the facts. She is a girl from the future, like Kagome, she is a half demon, like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha and Kagome are powerless against her. Am I right?" I nodded in agreement. "Why don't you tell us who your parents are? We know that-, well why don't you just tell us?"

I bit my lip and started to rock back and forth. My nausea was rising again. My sickness was coming back. I couldn't handle this. I knew I had to tell them something but I didn't know if it should be the truth. "Okay. You will not like it, like I said."

They all glanced around at each other and nodded after they came to agreement. I pulled at my kimono top and tried to breathe. I felt the world crushing down on me and I had to fight the urge to gag.

"My parents are, oh dear Lord please help me, Kikyo and Inuyasha."

The forest was dead silent as if it heard what I said too. Inuyasha was looking away ashamed. Kagome looked around at the others that would meet her eyes. It was obvious that she was about to cry. "Please don't say anything."

The clearing remained silent so I sighed and went about cleaning up the mess Kagome had made. I stood with my bag to go and take another bath. What did they expect? I told them that they wouldn't like it. I knew they couldn't handle the truth.

"Wait Fing Ya!"

I looked back at Miroku. "Yes?"

"Do not leave. We are not going to harm you."

I looked at him in surprise. I wasn't worried about them hurting me. "I am going to take a bath."

"Well my dear, if you need some assistance a humble monk, such as myself would be glad to-."

Sango turned to Kagome. "Come on Kagome. I think all of us should go take a bath. It will be-, cleansing."

Kagome nodded dully and I wasn't even sure that she heard a word Sango said. She rose, never the less, and put her backpack on her shoulders. She followed me, Sango, and Shippo down the stream and out of the other guys' sight. I was actually astounded that they would come with me so willingly.

Sango and Shippo finished bathing as quickly as they could. Kagome was going through the motions of cleaning herself as if she was on autopilot and completely unaware of the nipping water. I was just struggling to clean my clothes. We hadn't said a word since we left. There was nothing we could discuss that wouldn't end up making Kagome cry.

Sango looked between the two of us. "Shippo and I will go back now." Kagome didn't say anything but I looked up at Sango startled. Shippo opened his mouth to protest but Sango shook her head. "You two need to talk and I don't think anything bad is going to happen."

Sango picked up Shippo and their belongings and carried them away from the stream ignoring the kitsune's cries and objections. Kagome watched them leave before she stepped out of the water.

"I hated you didn't I?"

I refused to look up at her and I wrung out my clothes. "Yes, maybe resent is a better word though."

"You hated me too."

"Yes, but for my own personal reasons."

"Did I even-, did I even try to kill you?"

I looked up at her then. "Why?"

She smiled woefully as she got dressed. "I know that I should give up on Inuyasha but every time I do, I fall back for him again. No matter how hard I try, I can't get over him just as he can't get over your-, Kikyo. I-, I know I would do something to, to-." She sighed and looked away from me before she sat on the ground.

I dressed in a pair of my dirty clothes. I was going home anyway. What did it matter? "Yes, but you only did so half heartedly."

"How are you sure of that?"

"I think that you loved me in your own way. As much as you hated my birth, you did care."

"Oh."

I smiled. Maybe we could be friends this time. When she heard the whole story things would be hard, hard for me to tell, but even harder for her to hear. Maybe we would be able to overcome all of our future troubles. 'No! Don't forgive her! You can't!' I shook the negative thoughts out of my head. I wasn't going to let them control me this time. "We should go back." Kagome nodded and we left the stream behind. She left her sadness and I left my bitterness.

When we arrived back in the clearing all of Kagome's group looked up in surprise. I rolled my eyes. Did they think I would kill her or something? For goodness sake! Sango left us there. Why was _she_ worried?

Kagome and I started preparing for bed and the others soon followed in suit. As I was getting into my sleeping bag, Miroku's voice caught my attention. "Why are you looking for Koga?"

I sat up and stared at him. My heart started to beat faster. 'Koga!' "What do, do you mean? I'm not looking for him or his clan!"

Inuyasha looked down from his perch on his tree, which was ironically above me. He obviously felt the need to protect me and avoid looking at Kagome at the same time. They hadn't spoken yet and I was afraid of the things that would come out of their mouth if they did. "Then what ya lookin for?"

"Takara."

At this Sango turned to me. "You know Takara?!"

I nodded solemnly. At least she knew who that was. "Yes, I believe that is who sent me here."

Miroku glazed at the fire. "You feel that she will be there?"

I looked at him horrified. 'What if she isn't there?' "She has to be. For my sake, she has to be."

* * *

That morning we got up and started for the mountains. We would be there by afternoon at the rate Inuyasha was working us. The morning wasn't as quiet as the night before. Inuyasha and I didn't talk but Kagome rambled on as if she didn't have a care in the world. As we neared the cave where Inuyasha claimed Koga lived, me and him shared a knowing look. Kagome was crying inside and she was fighting hard not to show it. I didn't get the chance to talk to him and I knew I couldn't say what I wanted to even if I tried. 

I didn't get the chance to step in the cave before three wolf yokai came rushing out. I smiled as I noticed them. It was good to see familiar faces. Koga had a goregous smile on his face and I saw him sprint towards us. I smiled harder and looked at his companions Ginta and Hakkaku. They all looked stronger, younger, happier.

Instead of running to me like I expected, Koga ran to Kagome. The smile fell off my face and I shook my head. 'He wouldn't remember me! He hasn't even met me yet! What was I thinking?!' Inuyasha started to open his mouth but Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha took one look at me before he closed his mouth sadly.

"Kagome! You came to see me! You are finally ready to dump mutt face and take your place as my woman?"

"Koga. Stop!" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Will you tell me where a woman by the name of Takara is? I really want to find her so I can go home."

All of us stared at her in shock. Inuyasha couldn't move to attack Koga. Koga didn't initiate the kiss Kagome did. He didn't know what to do. I noticed his inner struggle but I felt more like the other observers. 'Am I in the twilight zone? Kagome and Koga? Her his _woman_?'

Koga shook himself out of his splendor and grinned at Inuyasha triumphantly. Suddenly the smile disappeared as he processed the question. "I'm sorry Kagome. Takara hasn't been here for weeks. She up and left a month or so ago without an explanation. I guess she didn't need our protection anymore."

Inuyasha glared at Koga and started down the hill. I glanced at his quickly retreating back then back at the others. Sango and Miroku shrugged before they started after him, Shippo and Kirara followed a few undecided moments later. Only Kagome and I remained with the yokai.

We knew what I needed to know so we could leave but neither Kagome or I made a move. Koga looked at me curiously noticing me for the first time. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

I shook my head and turned to Kagome desperately. "We should go Kagome. We both need to go home." I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me. I didn't need Koga figuring anything out.

We caught up to the others at the bottom of the mountain, and Kagome was still unresponsive. We started heading back to Inuyasha's Forest after taking a vote. They decided, with a little protest, to help me find Takara.

I still couldn't believe it. They would help me just because I told them I was Inuyasha's daughter?! I looked up at the sky as the moon became more visible. The stars were twinkling but the moon was what caught my attention. It was going to be the full moon in two days! I didn't have time to waste!

"We should keep going. Kagome and I can both be back home before this time tomorrow."

I glared at Shippo as I heard him mutter, "Like father, like daughter."

Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and I started to argue before Kagome chimed in, "She's right." Since it was the first time she spoke since leaving Koga, we all continued on. Once it was too dark to see more than a few feet in front of us we stopped for the night. I sighed in relief, I had nothing to worry about now. They wouldn't know my secret.

"Why do you think Koga answered Kagome's question without all of his usual Koganess?"

Miroku shrugged before answering Sango, "He must have been stunned by Kagome's ki-." He quieted as he noticed Inuyasha and Kagome's faces. We all were quiet and each of us slowly drifted off into an akward sleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon when we arrived at Kaede's village. I rushed to the well and left them behind me. "Fing Ya, wait!" I looked back and noticed Kagome coming up behind me, by herself. 

"Where are the others?"

"I told them I needed to talk to you."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, really! I didn't wish to come here! I-."

Kagome nodded kindly. "I know. I can't blame you or Inuyasha. I don't think it is either of you two's fault. Inuyasha can't help who he loves and you can't help who your parents are. I just need to accept that. I think going home for a few days will help me sort things out."

I smiled sadly. It was hard to hate her like this. I could she how everyone adored her. 'Noooo! Forget her! The sun! The sun!' I tried to ignore the voice but I glanced up at the sky anyway. The sun was beginning to go down and I didn't have any time to spare.

"I need to get home!"

"We will find Takara don't worry."

"No, I mean the well. I need to go home to the future."

"Oh, it works? Does it let you go to-? Oh never mind."

I smiled at her. "No, I can only come here and there. I used to be able to go to a few years later in feudal Japan, about 1538 or so, but for some reason now the well only transports me to this feudal Japan." She nodded. I smiled again and held out my hand. "Do you want to try it together?"

She looked at my hand before looking at the rest of me. I knew what she saw. My brown hair and midnight blue eyes but no trace of Inuyasha or Kikyo. She gave me a small smile before taking my hand. "Who knows? Maybe the well will let us go to the same time be it my future, your future, or _your_ past."

I forced a smile on my face. She didn't want to see my life. It would kill her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "On the count of three." I felt a beautiful friendship in the works. I knew we couldn't be real friends until she heard all of the truth but this was a start.

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

AN: Wow! I finished it! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but it will have to do. I am actually starting to get deeper into the plot so the chapters are going to start flowing much easier now. Thanks to those who reviewed! 

**I'll Be Your Lie**

**Black Smurf**

**Evil Faerie17 (Evil Faerie)**

See you next time and check the profile for details!


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Chapter_

I forced a smile on my face. She didn't want to see my life. It would kill her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "On the count of three." I felt a beautiful friendship in the works. I knew we couldn't be real friends until she heard all of the truth but this was a start.

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Sickness**_

I **m**ade it to the botto**m** of the well and **I** had to **s**ig**h**. **I** fe**l**t a **l**ittle **b**ad for torm**e**nting Inu**y**asha and Kag**o**me, b**u**t I didn't **r**ea**l**ly plan to **i**nform th**e**m about my _real_ parents. That wou**l**d h**a**ve caused way too many p**r**obl**e**m**s**. I didn't w**a**nt to ris**k** my conception or something like th**a**t.

Th**e** gra**vi**ty of a**l**l o**f **this hit me. I **a**m not sur**e** how long I **r**ema**i**n**e**d in the well house just thinking how I could fix this new problem I created. Not telling the truth may save me but it may hurt my brothers. I sighed. I had no idea what the best thing for us would be.

I probably would've stayed there all night except out of nowhere I started to feel sick. I quickly scrambled out of the well with my bag. As soon as I was out, I threw my bag carelessly near the bottom step leading out of the little house. I ran at my "normal" speed to the nearest bush and threw up.

I wiped my mouth and then stood up. I guess I stood up to quickly because I suddenly felt sick again. I kneeled back down and groaned. I stood up for the second time slowly. I left my bag in the well house and headed for the main house. I stopped near the shrine steps and took a look out at Tokyo.

It looked the same as it did before I left. I bit my lip as I took it all in. There weren't any changes, which meant I didn't do anything too drastic in the past. That was comforting but depressing at the same time. Tokyo wasn't the splendor it was years ago.

The city was more congested than ever. Every half demon and lower class demon tried to stick as close to the cities as they could. Most big cities have a least one powerful demon that "rules" it, looking out for all of the humans and demons within their boundaries. Naraku's terror reigned throughout the whole country to this day. A lot of places were deserted of all life.

I was hoping that stopping him in the past would help brighten the future. No one knew where Naraku was hiding and many had died trying to find him. Half demons and demons that couldn't take on a ningen appearance had to hide from the world. Ningens were known to band together and attack any and every demon they saw. Everyone that was questionable was killed and questions were asked afterwards, if at all. All of us demons were looped in league with Naraku and not even demons of high standing were spared. They were, of course, harder to attack but some have fallen.

Japan is slowly losing its population. More and more people, ningen and demon alike, were killed or committed suicide. No one was allowed to leave the country for any reason and very few entered. Once you came to Japan there was no going back. It was a safety precaution enacted ten years ago. The UN believed stopping people from leaving would help control the threat. They overlooked what ever happened here as long as it didn't affect them personally.

I ran a hand through my hair and started for the front door. Contemplating Japanese politics only made me mad and gave me a pounding headache. I opened the door and walked in silently. I closed the door and slipped off my shoes. I froze and listened for any sign of life. I heard none.

I hate being human. On the three days surrounding the full moon I always lose my demonic powers. Inuyasha only has to worry about one night and I have three nights and two days. Having a miko for a mother sucks some times. Then again it is better than having a regular ningen for a mother. I also don't have any dog-ears like Dai and Hiroshi so I guess I should feel lucky.

I was only in the doorway for a few moments before Miki and Raidon tittered in. Miki crawled over and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. I picked her up and put her on my hip. I looked back at Raidon expectantly. He didn't come near me. He was leaning against the wall and though he was barely able to stand he somehow made himself look cool.

"Well Rai? You're not going to come give mommy a kiss?"

He glared at me and tried to walk away. His wobbly legs gave out and he fell to the floor. His eyes watered but when he looked over at me watching him. He scowled and crawled away. I turned my attention to my little girl. "You love mommy right?" She giggled and gave me a wet kiss. Having at least one nine month old who loves you is beneficial.

Athrun came down the hallway with Raidon in his arms. When he noticed me he screamed out to everyone else that I was home and ran over to me. I smiled as he hugged me as tightly as he could with two babies blocking our way. He tried to hand Raidon to me but he shrunk away.

Athrun looked at me sadly and I bit my lip. Athrun gave me a little smile and patted me on the back. "He just missed you. You know how he gets when you leave him behind."

I sighed and nodded. "Come here Rai." He looked at me again with cold eyes. I narrowed my eyes and stared back. He won of course but only because he learned how to do that at an early age. "Just like your father. Come here you little stuck up prat." Miki and Rai both giggled and Raidon came to me.

They were the splitting image of their father. They had his long silky silver hair and his gorgeous golden eyes. They didn't even have my smile! They had that smile that made you stop and stare. I had a terrible feeling they were going to have both men and women falling over them when they grew older.

The only way you could tell they were mine was the way they acted sometimes. Usually their face was blank and oddly unexpressive for a little child. They did have my sense of humor though. They loved it when I teased them or called them names. I wasn't sure if that was how babies were supposed to act but it was understandable since they were me and Sesshoumaru's.

I toted them into the bathroom to clean them up for dinner. They started to ramble and bark. I smiled at them and pretended to listen. I had no idea how to speak inu. Looking at Rai and Miki brought back the panic I was feeling as I jumped into the well a week or so ago. They hadn't been to see their father since they were about six months old.

I promised Sesshoumaru I wouldn't bring them back until he said it was safe but I knew they missed him. The last time we were all together Naraku made an attempt on their lives and Sesshoumaru thought it wise to keep them here in the future, where it was at least a little safer. 'Maybe I should try using the well with them again? If we went into the past I just came from everything would be safe.'

Rai snapped me out of my thoughts by biting me. "Demon!" I sucked on my finger as he laughed. Miki joined in and I pouted. I scooped them back up and brought them into the kitchen. Every one was already seated at the table, and I sat Rai and Miki between me and Athrun. They adored him. I was a little jealous but it was logical. He was here for them the whole time. They saw more of him than they did of me.

Athrun put on their bibs and Rai ripped his back off. He felt he was too old to wear a bib and always threw a fit when we forced one on him. "You spill something and you're cleaning it up yourself."

He grinned at me and tapped his tray on his high chair. I put a bowl of raw meat on his table and he quieted down. Miki started to whimper so I placed a small chunk in her open waiting mouth. Rai liked to be independent and Miki loved to be pampered. She liked to be carried, not crawl, and she liked to be hand fed instead of touching anything herself. Sesshoumaru spoiled her past beyond all reason.

"How long are you staying?"

I took a quick glance at Athrun before answering. "About a week or so. I'll have to see how school is."

Sota nodded and grinned. "Don't want to have to get stuck behind huh? How long have you been in the twelfth grade?"

Mizuki slapped her husband's arm. "Don't tease her Sota! She's doing better than you did when you were her age if I remember correctly."

Sota started to open his mouth but Chicka cut him off. "Can we have one meal where someone doesn't argue. Really Sota you are acting like a child."

I smiled as I ate. It was so good to be back home again. I loved sitting with my family and listening to the drone of conversation in the background. I ate my food slowly trying not to . . . damn! I jumped out of my seat as fast as I could and the chair flew back hitting the floor.

I broke out in a sprint to the bathroom trying to keep my dinner down. I threw open the door and ran to the toilet. After I finished, I washed my face and went back to the dining room to face the music. Everyone stared at me as I sat down. "I'm fine."

"I ne."

I smiled and tickled Miki. "Yes sweety, fine." I took a glance at Rai. He was back to eating his food and didn't even take a second glance at me. "Oooh cake!" This caught Rai's attention and he looked over to me smiling. I took the cake and cut a piece. I broke off a small chunk and gave it to Miki.

"Ak"

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "None for you." His eyes started to water and his bottom lip started to shake. I rolled my eyes and cut him a piece. I put it in front of him and he opened his mouth. I glared at him and put a piece on his tongue. He bit me and I yelped pulling my finger back. He smiled happily and continued to feed himself.

"Why you little-."

"You should know better than to tease him like that." Chicka chastised me.

"Yeah, what kind of mother are you?"

I flicked a piece of cake at Athrun. "Hey, I'm good considering the circumstances."

He snorted and continued to eat. When Miki and Rai finished I picked them up and carried them into my room. I placed them on the floor and dug around looking for their bathing supplies. Athrun walked into my room as I was digging frantically through my drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen their pajamas? I could have sworn I kept them in the bottom drawer."

"Try the top drawer. I think grandma rearranged some of your stuff."

I opened the drawer and pulled out two sets of clothes. I threw them on the bed and started to close the drawer again when I spotted something shiny sticking out from under a few shirts. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of Sesshoumaru.

Athrun tapped me on the back and I jumped. "Hey, I was talking to you. What are you-? Oh. I'll give them their bath."

"Yeah. Thanks."

I sat on the bed and looked at the picture. Sesshoumaru looked the same as he did when I saw him a few days ago. The only major differences were that he was missing an arm and there was a long scar running across his neck.

I traced the scar. He received it a few months after the third battle between Inuyasha and Naraku. Naraku's power started to raise steadily after the first battle and by the time Inuyasha's gang mastered all of their powers it was already too late. Naraku started absorbing demons left and right after he basked in the glory of his first victory over Inuyasha and friends.

I smiled sadly as I thought of Sesshoumaru. I was too tempted to go back to the past to see him again. See him with two arms and his cute little ward. The only thing that I hated was that he had no clue who I was, what I was to him.

There were so many things he never told me. I had no idea he was a lord, the Lord of the Western Lands at that. He was always very proper and formal but I thought that was the way he was. He never spoke of himself at all actually. Everything I knew about him I found out from Dai, Hiroshi, or Inuyasha. We barely even talked.

I laughed bitterly as I thought of our "relationship". I knew I loved Sesshoumaru. My infatuation for him started when I was a little girl. He was everything a girl could want strength, intelligence, good looks, and a vibe that screamed bad boy. I mated him for love while he mated me for revenge.

He believed _I_ was my father's weakness. He didn't find out until later that my father didn't give two cents about me. I clutched the frame tightly. Rai and Miki were the only things he cared about. In fact they weren't the result of love but duty. It was my duty to give him a child. Or was it supposed to be his heir?

He believed that Rai and Miki would be the key to stopping Naraku. There were only a few left standing from Inuyasha's original group and Sesshoumaru thought that fresh blood may be able to stop Naraku or at least pose a threat. Sesshoumaru didn't actually plan on caring for whatever child we had together.

He told me that I was going to be the one to raise them until they were old enough to fight. Somewhere along the line he fell for them. He suddenly started to hold them and play with them. I thought that was going to be a break through for us but if anything that pushed us farther apart. He didn't even have to deal with me. He had what he wanted and I wasn't needed.

I was such a fool. After all he put me through I still loved him. Seeing him again in the past when I was just another woman to him made me fall in love again. I thought I was over him. I thought I was finished letting him control me. I raised my arm to throw the picture at the wall.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

I looked over to Athrun and lowered my arm. "Nothing. Here give them here I'll put them down for bed." I took a look out the window. The moon was going to be fully visible soon. The time of day between the 1500s and 2000s varied slightly when I went through the well.

Athrun placed Rai and Miki on the ground and helped me pull out theer little baskets. "Okay time for bed." Miki crawled over to me and pulled on my leg. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. I gently placed her on the bed before turning to help Rai climb up.

When he was situated on the bed he grabbed my finger and pulled it. I tried to yank it back but he would let me. "Oh, no. You aren't biting me again. Now let my finger go." He placed my finger in his mouth and started to suck on it. I smiled and kissed him. Sometimes he was too cute.

"Okay you two time to change." My little babies transformed into puppies before my eyes and I had to smile. They jumped off the bed and walked over to their doggy beds. I covered both of them with the blankets in their baskets and closed the blinds. I walked with Athrun back out of the room.

"Want to go watch tv or something?"

"No thanks. It is going to be my first time back to school in almost a month. I'm just going to go take a shower and go to bed."

He nodded and I headed for the bathroom. I knew Rai and Miki would be fine by themselves. They matured much faster than most half demons and were blessed with more powers than most youki thier age could dream of. The only disadvantage we had to worry about was the fact that they were still at least partly human.

They were able to transform to their "true" form at will. They didn't have dog ears or a tail when they were in their humanoid form, which was a blessing since they would be able to adapt into the world much easier. They had markings but that could easily be covered with make up whenever they needed to go out.

Unfortunately the moon ruled their lives as much as it ruled mine. We had to be careful on the nights surrounding the new moon and the full moon. Around the new moon they were forced to become human from sunset to sunrise. They were much like Inuyasha in that aspect. Their silver hair shed and it was replaced by my brown strands.

On the nights surrounding the full moon they were forced to revert to their puppy forms. No matter how we tried to stop it, their beasts always gained power and overcame them. They weren't terrible during these three nights, or any more terrible than their regular counterparts. In fact, they were pretty tame as far as beasts go.

I took a quick shower and regretfully climbed into bed. There was nothing I dreaded more than school. I slept all the way through the night but woke up feeling terrible. I quickly put on my uniform and gave my puppies a kiss good bye. I owed Chicka more than she could ever know. She happily watched them everyday.

I think it may be because she was a little lonely. After her father died she lived at home alone, by then Sota was married and living in a house not too far away. Dai, Hiroshi, and I were always going back and forth between eras so she didn't get to see us a lot. It was only after Miki and Rai were born that Sota decided it would be a good idea for his family to move back to the shrine.

I walked downstairs to see if Athrun was ready to go. He wasn't so I popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. A few seconds later he came running down the stair screaming, "We'll be late! Lets go!"

I grabbed my toast as soon as it popped and kissed Chicka goodbye. I ran out the door and headed for the steps. I stuffed the toast in my mouth and tried to eat it as I jumped down the steps. I almost fell down the last few steps but I caught myself and headed for the street corner.

Athrun was tapping his foot impatiently. I glared at him as we started across the street. It wasn't my fault that this body wasn't as quick as my half-demon one. Not all of us played soccer like he did. We needed a car! Okay, _I_ needed a car. Athrun actually_ liked_ running or walking to school. He thought it would help with his training.

I couldn't afford a car. Kagome was always in the feudal era so she didn't work. Chicka already paid the bills and took care of Miki and Rai for me. Sota and Mizuki were loving and kind but I could never ask them to buy me something that big.

I was barely on campus before I broke out in a run. I felt that nauseated feeling in my stomach again. I nodded and waved to the people I knew as I passed them. I headed for the nearest bathroom and forcefully pulled the door open. I groaned as I saw the bathroom was full. I didn't need anymore rumors spreading about me.

I walked over to the mirror and fought against my gag reflex. "You know I heard there's a dance next week. Any girls asked Athrun yet? He won't tell me."

One of the girls turned to me. "Why would a girl ask him out?"

I fluffed my hair and shrugged. "It's just one of those things he likes. He has always liked girls that were bold and I thought, you know, one of you were going with him. Guess not."

The girls glanced at each other before racing to the door. Athrun had that same charm as Sota. He knew how to draw girls to him with that innocent, shy act. The problem was that it wasn't really an act and I knew Athrun was going to kill me when he found out what I did but I pushed it out of my mind as I headed to a stall.

I ridded myself of my breakfast and walked out after flushing the toilet. I rinsed out my mouth and looked at myself. I looked just like him! I sneered at the reflection and headed for the door. 'Go back to the feudal era. You can get them while they are weak. No! You can use that little girl. Make Sesshoumaru pay. What about all of the pain? Kill him.'

"No!"

A few people looked at me. I blushed as I realized that I had spoken aloud. I was used to suppressing the voices. I have been hearing them for my whole life. Or maybe it was just one voice. It was always the one that tried to convince me to take out my anger or pain on someone directly related or close to me. I knew it wasn't my beast. My beast sounded different.

The voice always seemed to be the strongest when I had a moment of weakness be it emotional or physical. Lately the voice was getting louder and stronger. It popped up randomly, not only when I was feeling bad.

I shook my head. I was going to go home. I felt sick and I needed to lie down. I could always make up the work later and no one around school would be suspicious if I suddenly left again. Everyone here was accustomed to me being absent. Kagome was always out of school with some illness growing up, and Sota and Athrun took pleasure in making up my illnesses. Lucky for me they were much more scientific in their explanations then my great grandfather was.

I joined two of my friend by the door to homeroom. I didn't bother to go get my books since I knew I won't be using them. I needed to get permission before I could leave. My friends tried to catch me up on what was going on around school, and I nodded not really paying attention.

When the bell rang the different groups broke up and headed to class. I walked up to the teacher, Hojo, oh the luck, my mother's ex. I tried to explain to him that I wasn't feeling well over all of the noise. He told me I could go home or I think that is what he said but it is hard to be sure.

Athrun raised his eyebrows in question when he saw me heading for the door but I ignored him. As I was walking out I bumped into Hoshi. Hoshi and I are almost what you call archrivals. She is the captain of the soccer team and used to date the captain of the boy's soccer team, Kisho.

They were dating until I came into the picture. About sophomore year I did the stupidest thing I could have ever thought of. I decided to get back at Sesshoumaru. We had just become mates and he found out that Naraku didn't have such an easy weakness as he had originally though. Sesshoumaru took this out on me by acting like a bigger ass then usual. I was used to that so I kind of ignored it. That is until I caught him with Kagura.

He were in a very compromising position. I was hurt and pissed so I did what any hurt girl would do, I got revenge. I knew Kisho used to have a crush on me so I decided I wanted him. I broke up him and Hoshi. It actually wasn't that hard since he knew she was cheating on him, but I was the one who told him he should end it.

I dated Kisho for a while and stopped going to feudal Japan completely. About three months into dating I decided to take it to the next level. I didn't care that I didn't love Kisho and that I was mated. I thought it would make me feel better about myself. I was mistaken.

As soon as I started to move pass kissing my beast broke off her leash and attacked him. I was able to calm her down after a little coaxing. By then she had already knocked Kisho unconscious. I didn't know as much as I thought I knew about demon laws and she forced me to go confess to Sesshoumaru. Oh he didn't care I was about to sleep with another man, all he cared about was the fact that I disgraced him.

He served me my punishment and I was forced to break up with Kisho. It just seems that Kisho liked me more than I could have thought possible and he didn't take Hoshi back like everyone thought he would.

Hoshi looked me up and down and grinned, "You look like crap."

I didn't even feel like telling her off so I knew I had to be sick. "Can you please move? I'm feeling a little sick."

Hoshi smiled her fake smile again. "Puuullleeaasse, you're faking. Besides I need to talk to you about the dance this month."

I looked at her. She was about 5' 6" and really skinny. She had strawberry blonde hair that was always dyed on time to ensure that you couldn't see her roots. Her brown eyes blended with her tan skin and she always carried herself seductively. She had managed to capture everyone's attention but I could care less.

I didn't plan on going to the dance, much less with Kisho. I continued to watch her but I had to blink when I noticed her mouth moving but no sound coming out. 'Hit her. Just one good time. Show her who you are, what you are.' She waved her hand in front of me but my eyes couldn't focus anymore. I felt my body getting heavier. It was so heavy I couldn't hold it up anymore and my world faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small, cramped white room. The lights reflected off the walls and blinded me. I tried to rub my eyes to clear them but I couldn't move my hands. They were in restraints! 

A woman in a white coat walked in and came to my side. "How are you feeling?"

My mouth was dry and I couldn't open it. I nodded quickly. They knew. They knew about the voices and they were putting me into a psycho ward. I knew it was going to happen eventually but this was without warning!

She smiled at me. "Good. Well I'm not surprised you're here. Your family informed me that you have been overworking yourself and that isn't healthy."

I swallowed and licked my lips. I opened my mouth and stared at her. "How long do I have to be here."

"Only a few days hopefully. You just need to be examined and observed and you should be okay."

"How did you find out?"

"Tests."

"Will you stop it for me?"

The woman looked at me confused. "Why did you wait so long? You could have gotten rid of it earlier if you had said something."

"I was afraid."

"There are other options and I wouldn't have to terminate it for you."

"Like what?"

"Adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yes, many people would be happy for this opportunity."

"Are we talking about the same thing? The voices."

"Voices? No, I'm talking about the baby."

I looked down. My hands and feet were tangled in sheets not restraints. I shook my head. I must not have heard her right. I was way too focused on my hands and feet. "Say again."

"You didn't know? You are pregnant."

* * *

AN: Okay, so that should have confused you a little. Thanks to those who reviewed! 

**LaReSaKa**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

**I'll Be Your Lie**

**EvilFaerie17 (Evil Faerie)**

Till next week!


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Chapter_

"How did you find out?"

"Tests."

"Will you stop it for me?"

The woman looked at me confused. "Why did you wait so long? You could have gotten rid of it earlier if you had said something."

"I was afraid."

"There are other options and I wouldn't have to terminate it for you."

"Like what?"

"Adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yes, many people would be happy for this opportunity."

"Are we talking about the same thing? The voices."

"Voices? No, I'm talking about the baby."

I looked down. My hands and feet were tangled in sheets, not restraints. I shook my head. I must not have heard her right. I was way too focused on my hands and feet. "Say again."

"You didn't know? You are pregnant."

* * *

Chapter 8

I gawked at her. There was nothing I could manag**e** to say. I **vi**sib**l**y swallowed and moved my head up and down. She smiled and patted me. "Don't worry Kagome. You will be **f**ine." I nodded **a**gain and look**e**d a**r**ound the room. "Your fam**i**ly would lik**e** to see you so I will allow them in."

I started to straighten out my appearance to make myself look somewhat presentable. She walked over to the door before turning to face me. "Oh, and Kagome? We need to talk once your family leaves. Just ask for Doctor Takara."

I looked up in surprise. 'It can't be!' Before I could open my mouth and question her, she was out of the door. I sighed in relief. It looked like the Takara I knew. She had the same brown hair and smoky gray eyes. It made sense for her to be in this time too. I just thought I would find her more easily in the past than in the future.

Chicka, Miki, and Raidon were the first ones to come in and see me. Chicka carried them over and put them on my bed. "How do you feel?"

I cuddled my babies and smiled up at her. "I feel okay now. Just a little sick."

"Did they tell you what it is?"

I bit my lip and looked down at Rai and Miki. I kissed the top of their heads and tried to figure out how to tell her. 'How do I tell her that I am pregnant again? She knows about the situation between me and Sesshoumaru.' She didn't like him too much when he was fighting with her daughter, and now he had her granddaughter pregnant, again.

"Yeah, they told me. Now you might want to sit down for this, Chicka." She raised an eyebrow expectantly but didn't sit down. "I'm pregnant."

She looked at me with a blank face. "Is it his?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you!" She looked over at Miki and Rai who were smiling and staring at her with eager eyes. "We will talk about this at home. As soon as you are out of here, we will have a nice long private chat." I nodded in agreement and she left the room.

Rai started pulling on my hair and kissed him. 'Now for the easiest ones to tell.' "Rai, Miki, mommy has something to tell you." Miki looked up at me and Rai continued to play with my hair. I pulled it out of his grasp and forced his chubby face to look at me. "Mommy is going to have a baby."

They were both quiet. I had to stop and think about their age. 'Do nine-month-olds understand the word baby?' They must have because Miki started to cry and Rai started screaming, "No! No!"

Sota heard all of the commotion and came running in. "What in the world is going on?!"

I looked up from the twins confused. "I just told them I'm pregnant."

Sota went really still and opened his mouth before closing it again. "You don't want to have a brother or sister."

"No! No!"

"You don't want someone else to play with or boss around?"

Rai was quiet and Miki started to calm down. They both looked at me before looking at each other. Rai managed to nod his head while Miki started to cry again. I looked up at Sota for help. He looked like he had suppressed whatever he was feeling about my pregnancy. He walked over and picked up Rai and Miki.

"Wait! Miki, you'll still be my little princess no matter what." She stopped crying and looked at me. Her bottom lip still trembled but she nodded her head. I smiled and waved at them as they left. 'I don't think they really understand what I said. Or I hope they didn't because I'll have to start watching what I say around them.'

I leaned back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Out of everyone in the family, I knew Athrun was going to be the one to take it the hardest. Chicka was a walk in the park compared to Athrun. He walked in and came to my side. "Mom, couldn't get off of work."

I nodded and searched his face. There was no sign of anger so I knew no one told him yet. 'Is this part of my punishment?' "Athrun? There is something I have to tell you."

"Are you dieing?"

I giggled. It sounded horrible and he looked at me suspiciously. "No, but you're going to kill me. I'm having a baby, again."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped away from my bed. "You're pregnant?"

"Um, kinda."

He glared at me. "Is this a joke? How the hell could you get pregnant by that bastard again?!"

I looked at my fingers. They weren't any different from a few days ago but at this moment they were the most interesting things in the world. "It happened. I didn't plan it. I love him, I can't help that."

He raised his hand before he froze. He looked at me long and hard before lowering his hand again. 'Was he going to hit me?' "Yes you could. You could leave him the hell alone and get over him."

"Athrun-."

"No! Don't 'Athrun' me! Not this time Kagome. Not this time."

He turned and stormed out of the room. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. 'He's right. It is well past time for me to stop pining over Sesshoumaru.' I sighed and looked at the door. I had a greater chance of killing Naraku than I did at getting over Sesshoumaru.

I closed my eyes briefly before reaching over to the side of my bed. I buzzed a nurse and requested to speak to Dr. Takara. Takara appeared a few moments later. She closed the door and I felt her raise a barrier. I looked at her confused and she smiled before sitting down.

"There are many ears around these halls. More loyal or afraid of Naraku than you would think."

I nodded, "Why didn't you change your name or leave or something. It is easier for Naraku to find you like this."

"Actually he doesn't have a clue. One day he will think to look under the last alias I would want to have, and by then, I'll be gone. I stayed because I knew you would need me. You may ask three questions. That is all I can promise you."

I nodded and bit my lip. "How, why, did the well send me back to the past when everyone is still alive, when my mom is younger?"

"To protect you, to give you an upper hand over Naraku, to give you a second chance, many reasons."

"You really aren't going to help, are you."

"I am. What is your last question?"

"That was a statement not a question."

"Okay, I'll give it to you. Ask your next question."

"Who made the wish and what was it exactly?"

"That is two questions, but within bounds so I will humor you. Sesshoumaru made the wish for his children to be safe."

"That shouldn't have affected me."

"In a way it did. It protected your eldest two by making sure they can't be detected. As long as they remain in Tokyo during this time, Naraku won't be able to find them. You are a bigger piece of the puzzle though. You were sent to a more peaceful feudal Japan to protect the child you are carrying. Also to protect your children in the long run you are needed to help defeat Naraku."

"What was his price? What did he have to give to get his wish?"

She gave me a sad look. "All he had left. His life."

I was silent. He was dead. I felt like I should grieve but I knew he couldn't be dead. Sesshoumaru wouldn't die just because some wish decided his life was the price of his children's safety. Sesshoumaru was stronger than that!

"Kagome, I must warn you though. You and your child are safe until it is born. Sesshoumaru made the wish while you were pregnant so it only applies to you until that time expires."

"So, you are saying you won't protect my baby?" I placed my hands protectively over my stomach.

"I'm sorry I can't. His exact words were, 'Protect my children until they can take care of themselves. I want them to be able to do things on their own.'"

"What!? A newborn can't take care of itself!"

"Technically, no they can't. It is doubtful he knew you were pregnant or I believe he would have ensured _that _child's protection too. He was very smart in choosing his wish but the way he worded it left many loopholes. One is the child taking care of itself. Your eldest are still too young to take care of themselves. They don't know how to do a lot of things demons can do like hunt, fight, and thrive."

"Neither does a baby."

"True, but your children were already somewhat independent when the wish was made. They will be protected until it is determined they can indeed handle themselves. Your unborn child was not independent when the wish was made however. It relies on your brain, heart, and other systems to sustain it. When it is born it will have to use it's own resources to survive. In that way it is taking care of itself."

"That isn't taking care of itself!"

"A child knows what to do when it is hungry, afraid, tired, etcetera. That is a big step after being in the womb. Thus it counts as being able to care for itself. Not to mention it satisfies the second part of the wish being able to do things on its own. All parts of the wish will be satisfied at the time of your child's birth."

"That is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair and being granted a wish is a step up for what many people have. Another warning Kagome, you are only allowed to travel through time three times each way. I have reports that say this is your second time back here and you have one left in feudal Japan. Once you go through that well you need to know where you want to stay."

I swallowed. "If I come back will I still be able to go to the _my_ feudal Japan?"

"Yes. The well will not stop working but you will be required to return to _that_ era after considerable time has past."

"How long?"

"It is dependent on how much time has past since when you were last there. It can be anywhere from months to years." I nodded solemnly. "I would suggest that you give birth in the feudal Japan though. You know how intuned your father is to your movements in this time. I am surprised he has not come for you yet."

I shook my head. "Naraku doesn't think that I am a big enough threat or priority right now."

"I am concerned about the voices you complained about earlier. It wouldn't surprise me if he is trying to control you. I think you should talk to Akiyama about that." I nodded and smiled. She and Akiyama's past was more troubled than me and Sesshoumaru's. It was a long complicated story that involved Akiyama, his brother, Takara, and a twisted love triangle. "You are going to be released from the hospital now. Go home and rest."

"How will I find you again?"

She smiled and walked over to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You will always be the daughter that I was never allowed to have. I love you more than you will ever know but this is the last time we shall meet. I can't risk you making a wish and I need to change locations before Naraku finds me. Goodbye my little May."

She walked out of the door and I stared after her. Chicka walked in minutes later and handed me some fresh clothes. She helped me dress and led me back into the waiting room where the rest of my family was. It was the quietest and longest ride I have ever experienced. I had to stifle a groan when we pulled up to the shrine. Everyone piled out until only Chicka and I remained.

"I expect to speak to you tonight so don't even think of running towards that well house."

I nodded. There was no way I could do this without saying goodbye to my family, just in case. "Okay, I just need to go talk to Akiyama."

Chicka looked at me long and hard before nodding. I gave her a forced smile and headed for the apartment building next door. Akiyama was the hottest neighbor I have ever known. I had a big crush on him growing up. Sesshoumaru was always my first, but Akiyama came in on a close second. Akiyama was a demon I was working on finding more about.

I walked to his front door and buzzed his apartment. The door clicked open and I walked inside. Akiyama was the one that helped to train me from this side of the well. Akiyama taught me about patience and control. Two things Inuyasha wasn't blessed with. Inuyasha was a slave driver. He trained Dai, Hiroshi, and I the exact same way. He could care less if they were inu half demons and I was a mix or if they were older boys and I was a young girl.

I smiled as Akiyama opened the door. His black hair made his cobalt eyes stand out and no matter what he was wearing it always seemed to compliment his tan complexion. "Hello Kagome. It is good to see you again."

"Thanks. Look can we talk?"

He nodded and moved out of the way so I could enter. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of his oak chairs. "Sure, I'll start some tea. What do you want to discuss?"

"I'm pregnant."

Akiyama dropped the kettle he was holding and the metal bounced loudly on the floor. "Oh?"

"Don't start! Chicka is going to give me my lecture as soon as I get home. I don't want to hear how Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve me or anything like that."

"Of course not, especially when he is being so kind to provide you with children and your father with precious little grandchildren he doesn't get to see very often."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "I'm not here to talk about my sex life."

He filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. "Then what do you need to talk about?"

"Takara sent me to-." I watched as his eyes darkened in anger and his hand started to grip the kettle. I jumped up and yanked his hand away form the kettle. I looked at his hand. It wasn't too red since he just turned on the stove but it was still burned. I lead him to the sink and placed his hand under the faucet before flipping on the cold water. "I'm not here to discuss your love life either. I'm here about the voices."

That caught Akiyama's attention and he took his hand out of mine to baby his hand. After his hand was bandaged and we were both nursing a mug of tea we started on my problem with Naraku.

"Are they getting worse?" I nodded. Akiyama knew that Naraku tried to contact me but I never told him how often I heard the voice. "Hum, well I can't make him stop, but I can help to make sure that he doesn't control you and that you can block the voice out when you please. Hold on one second."

He left the kitchen and came back holding a small box. He handed it to me and I opened it excitingly. It wasn't too often I got jewelry. Inside was a small silver fairy holding an amethyst shaped as a flower, on a long silver chain. I continued to stare at the beautiful piece of work until Akiyama came over and put it on my neck. I smiled and patted it. "Thank you! It's beautiful!"

He nodded and sat back down. "It should help to keep out Naraku and anyone else's callings. It will also help to hide who and what you are. As long as you wear that necklace, no one will know how strong you are."

"Thanks again Akiyama. Look I have to go. I promised Chicka I would talk to her tonight."

"Hold on. There is one more thing I want to give you." He left again and came back with a small stuffed dog. "For the baby."

I looked at it and smiled. "It looks homemade!"

He blushed and looked down at the table tracing invisible patterns across the surface. "It is. I made it after Rai and Miki were born but I just never got around to giving it to you."

I stood and went to his side. I gave him a small kiss. "See you." He nodded but didn't look up from the table. I shook my head and went home. When I walked into the living room Chicka was sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"Kagome, I'm not going to lecture you. I'm sure you know what I think though." I nodded and sat beside her. "You already have two children and I honestly don't think you can handle another one in your life right now. You know I will help you anyway that I can but I have to say this is the last time that I will do this for you. You are a mother and you need to start taking more responsibility."

"Don't worry. Sesshoumaru is dead. This will be the last one I will ever have."

She pulled me into a hug. "Oh Kagome! I never liked him but I wouldn't wish this on him."

I nodded and pulled out of her embrace. I felt the tears I was trying to deny earlier resurfacing. "I know. It is okay, I'll be fine. I need to go back though."

"Now?!"

"Yes. I love you."

She gave me a hug and a kiss before she got up. "Kagome, your mother, did this for years and I could never tell what to say before she left. Now she is gone and I am taking care of her only daughter. I am no better at this now than I was then but I will do what I can. You go say good bye and I'll pack you a bag. Athrun brought it out of the well house earlier."

I smiled and got up to go to my room. I didn't have a lot of time if I wanted to be in the past by sunrise. Sota, Raidon, and Miki were in my room. I walked in and had to smile when I saw them all asleep on my bed. Sota would be horrified if he found out I caught him in such an unmanly position. I walked over to them and kissed them all good bye. It was so much easier to do when they were asleep.

I sighed as I exited the room. Athrun was going to be harder. I walked to his door and knocked. There was no answer so I tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Athrun? I have to leave and I want to talk to you first." I don't know how long I stood there waiting. Eventually Chicka came up to check on me. I was leaning against his door whispering when she brought me my bag.

"You go sleep for a while dear. I'll talk to him for you."

I stood and looked at his door regretfully before I nodded and headed down stairs to the couch. I knew I was coming back. I couldn't leave behind two of my children. I wouldn't have to worry about not seeing Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or Sesshoumaru alive again. I planned on defeating Naraku and coming back fatherless but with a larger family.

Chicka woke me a few hours later. She gave me some food and helped me get together a few last things I might need. I started for the steps but she shook her head. I swallowed and went to the front door instead. I glanced up at the sky as I entered the well house. The sun would be coming up in a few minutes. I walked to the well and looked down quickly before I jumped.

I glared as I pulled myself up out of the well. 'I'm pregnant and I'm stilling here jumping down oversized holes and pulling myself back up again." When I reached the top of the well I was surprised to see a welcome crowd standing there surrounding me.

Inuyasha jumped in front of me and I was afraid he would push me back into the well. I looked at Inuyasha bewildered. His face was red and his eyes were narrowed in anger. "Do ya want to tell us the truth now?"

"What?"

"Let's start with your real parents and why ya look so much like Naraku."

I glanced up in surprise. The moon was still easily visible. I had judged the time difference wrong. There were still about two hours left before the sun would rise. I closed my eyes and groaned. 'Why me?!'

* * *

Okay, that is all for now. This chapter was supposed to be a little longer but I am going to save that stuff for the next chapter. The next chapter is going to move pretty quickly though. Check out my profile for more info. Thanks to **EvilFaerie17** for reviewing the last chapter! See ya! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay this chapter is going to jump quickly to skip over the boring parts.

_Last Chapter_

Inuyasha jumped in front of me and I was afraid he would push me back into the well. I looked at Inuyasha bewildered. His face was red and his eyes were narrowed in anger. "Do ya want to tell us the truth now?"

"What?"

"Let's start with your real parents and why ya look so much like Naraku."

I glanced up in surprise. The moon was still easily visible. I had judged the time difference wrong. There were still about two hours left before the sun would rise. I closed my eyes and groaned. 'Why me?!'

* * *

Chapter 9 

I looked at them cautiously. It didn't seem like any of them were too happy to see me, especially with my new appearance. I swallowed n**e**r**v**ously. Everyone was there **i**nc**l**uding my **fa**vorit**e** people, Sesshouma**r**u, R**i**n, Jak**e**n, and Ah-Un. I bit my lip and glanced at those around me.

I had three choices. Run, which didn't look too good. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would definitely catch me. I could jump back into the well. That was a bad choice too. I didn't want to screw everything up because I wanted to avoid this conversation. The only option left was telling them the truth and the whole thing this time.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I tried to inch pass Inuyasha but he wouldn't let me. I was standing way too close to the well for my comfort. All I needed was for him to push me or scare me and I'd be back in my own time.

"How do we know what you say is the truth? Ya lied last time."

I looked pass him at Sesshoumaru. He noticed and stared back at me. "This Sesshoumaru will be able to tell. The half-breed may not be able to smell but I can. Her nervous scent will spike if she is lying."

I looked at Inuyasha as he thought about it. He nodded and I moved to a spot under a nearby tree to get comfortable. I settled down and took a deep breath. I was about to tell a story I hadn't told anyone, not even Chicka. "Well, what do you want to know."

"Everything."

I looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a look that screamed "No duh stupid!" "You ask a specific question and I'll answer it."

"Who are your parents?"

I looked over to Kagome. I didn't expect that she would be the first to ask a question. I was sure Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would. I knew the reason Sesshoumaru was here. "You are. Well, you and Naraku."

"How."

"About fourteen years from now you are going to finally challenge Naraku for the second time. You will end up getting captured and he rapes you. I am the result."

It was silent for a few moments. No one wanted to look at Kagome but I did. "So why did you lie."

I swallowed and looked down at my hands. "It's complicated. No matter what I would have said I could screw up the future."

"Me being here didn't have any negative effect on my future."

"Not your future Kagome but it does affect my future. For some reason whatever happens in this time doesn't make an impact until you stop coming to the past."

"I stopped coming? Why?"

"You didn't voluntarily stop coming. You died. Naraku ended up killing you when I was fourteen after you started mastering a new miko technique to cleanse demons without killing them."

"Did you say that me and Kikyo were your parents to make Kagome hate me so you could be born?"

"No. I wasn't thinking when I lied. I knew if I told you the truth Kagome would protect herself and I could never be born but I didn't think of and Dai adn Hiroshi ."

"Who are they?"

"My older half brothers. You and Kagome's two sons."

"So the two of them actually get together."

I looked over at Miroku. I forgot that there were others in the clearing. "Yes. In a few years Naraku almost succeeds in raping Kagome and Inuyasha's beast comes out. He ends up saving Kagome and mating her to protect her from any more attempts. When Inuyasha 'came to' there is nothing he can do about the situation. Eventually he chooses loyalty to his mate over Kikyo and he admits he loves Kagome."

Inuyasha blushed but Sesshoumaru jumped into the position of interrogator. "Why did the mate mark not protect Kagome when Naraku raped her?"

"Kikyo wasn't too happy that she lost her lover to Kagome so she helped Naraku get to Kagome on a night of the new moon. Inuyasha's human state weakened the mate mark enough for Naraku to over power it. By then he was a full demon with more than enough power at his disposal."

"What of you?"

I glanced at Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean?"

"What is Naraku using you for?"

I smiled. "Nothing. He doesn't think I'm worth anything. I am a half demon, not as good as a full demon and not definitely worthy to be considered his. Not to mention the fact that I am a girl and this Kagome isn't quite as strong as the original."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah. Naraku thought that naming me Kagome would make the fact that I am alive, and proof of that night together, more clear to Kagome."

"Confusing at home."

I looked over at Sango. "No not really. Kagome didn't exactly raise me."

"So you are with Naraku in this!"

"Did you not hear what I just said? He refused to raise me too. They literally handed me over to the wolves."

"Meaning?"

"Koga and his pack raised me whenever I was in feudal Japan."

"Why?"

"Because you and Kagome wouldn't, you had your own children to take care of. You two didn't want a constant reminder of what happened to Kagome."

"But why Koga?"

"Don't know. Don't care. He took me in when no one else wanted me. He and Kaede were the only two who gave a damn about me since the beginning."

"What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles!"

"After Kagome died you and Shippo kinda took me in. I reminded you two of Kagome in some ways. The rest of my family didn't exactly hate me they just didn't like to see me after Kagome died. I looked too much like her."

"What brought you here?"

"My mate." I looked over at Sesshoumaru. From the look on his face he knew who I was and what I was to him.

"Your mate? Koga?"

I laughed. "No. Koga never got the chance. Sesshoumaru got to me before it ever occurred to Koga to take me as a mate. I'm here because Sesshoumaru asked Takara to protect his children."

"Who is your mate? I think I heard wrong."

"You and Sesshoumaru have _children_?!"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, and yes, we have three, well, two, right now."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just stared at me. He didn't look mad, which surprised me greatly. I wondered how he knew. "Is it surprising for me to have children Inuyasha? You have two."

Inuyasha ignored him. "Do you plan on have more icicles with him?"

"Do you want to repeat that hanyou?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. It wasn't too voluntary on Sesshoumaru's part and I can't. He's dead."

Inuyasha started laughing. "Raped by a girl and dead." Inuyasha stopped laughing suddenly. "I'm not dead am I?"

"No. He died because his life was payment for the wish. I didn't rape him. How could you think that?!" I cut in before Sesshoumaru could open his mouth.

"As if you could. What do you mean not voluntary?"

"You wanted an heir I guess. You weren't too big on having children, especially with me. The main reason Raidon and Miki were born was because the group opposing Naraku was dieing out too quickly."

"Who was left?"

"Inuyasha, Dai, Hiroshi, Shippo, Koga, Kirara."

"And?"

"There is no and. We were all that was left when I left my feudal Japan."

"How, how did we die?"

I looked over at Rin. She looked afraid. "Are you sure you all want to know?"

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes, it may help to make sure that whatever happened is avoided this time."

"Rin is killed by Kohaku and Kohaku is killed by Sesshoumaru for revenge. Jaken is killed by Kanna. Kanna is killed by Koga. Kagura is killed by Naraku because she betrayed him somehow. Sango is killed by Miroku. Miroku killed himself."

"I killed Sango? Was I under Naraku's control?"

"No. He noticed how quickly your kazana destroyed his army so he enlarged the size of your kazana. Sango tried to save you but both of you were sucked in."

"No children?" He looked disappointed.

"You two don't live to see the end of the first battle."

"Wow. Depressing."

"What do you gain? From coming back?"

I looked back at Kagome. This was the first time she had spoken since she found out about my birth. "I get my family back and alive."

"So if we kill Naraku you won't be here."

I looked at Kagome. I hadn't really thought about what would happen if my father died. "I, I guess I would."

"No."

We both turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "She will be spared as long as the Shikon Jewel chooses to protect her. She shall not die unless I die or she dies in battle. The mate mark still stands."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know?"

"The Shikon is a powerful object. It has the holds more power than you know. It is what Takara manipulates to grant wishes. It is what punishes the person if the wish isn't pure. If you can kill Naraku your life will be saved and the jewel will be destroyed. A wish to save you by someone other than Kagome, you, or I would be pure. A mate mark exists as long as both partners are alive. Just as you are my mate now, you will still be my mate after you are wished into existence again."

"We aren't mated now."

"Unfortunately, yes we are. Your mate mark is still valid as long as I am alive. I am very much alive now and you are very much my mate. Time does not change that fact."

"How do you know all of this?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes wavered from me. "Unlike you _little_ brother, this Sesshoumaru has a brain."

"No really Sesshoumaru, how did you find all of this out."

Sesshoumaru opened his hand and I watched as a piece of the jewel sparkled on his palm. "This Sesshoumaru was approached by Takara. She thought that I could protect the jewel better than she could. When this Sesshoumaru refused to take it she offered information in exchange for its safe keeping."

Kagome walked over to him and took the shard out of his hand. I looked around the clearing at the group. "Is there anymore questions?" No one spoke. There wasn't anything left to say. It seemed as if the future was bleak for everyone unless we could defeat Naraku.

"I have one. What do we do now?"

Everyone looked over at Shippo as his small voice echoed through the clearing. I bit my lip as they all turned to me expectantly. "The only thing we can do. Build up strength until Naraku comes out of hiding."

* * *

I looked around at the faces in the hut as sweat rolled down my body. Only Sango, Kagome, and Kaede were in the room. I pushed and sighed as I fell back against Kagome. "Come on Fing. You're almost there." 

I groaned before I pushed again. I was so going to kill Sesshoumaru. He was such a wuss. He absolutely refused to be in the same room with me. He had the nerve to give me some crap about it not being proper for him to be in the same room with me while I gave birth.

I pushed again and sighed in relief when Kaede gave a shout that I was the mother of a little boy. When I held him in my arms I couldn't help but smile. "Do ya have a name fer im?"

I looked back at Kagome and smirked. "Yes. It wasn't the one that Sesshoumaru liked but he isn't here. Kiyoshi. I want to name him Kiyoshi."

Kaede looked up at me and shook her head sadly. Sango giggled. "I'll go get him."

Sango exited and Sesshoumaru entered before she could completely step out of the doorway. "We are not naming him Kiyoshi."

"Too late. He likes it, right Kiyoshi." The little bundle in my arms made a small noise. "See." Kiyoshi was the splitting image of Sesshoumaru. The only thing I got to claim were his big blue eyes.

* * *

After a lot of begging and pleading, Koga and his two companions joined our group. The thing that really won Koga over was Kagome batting her eyelashes and smiling. Now the group was constantly breaking out into a fight, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Koga, Inuyasha and Kagome. 

I stood and shook my head at the new fight. Hinta and Ginta were fighting over who was Koga's right-hand man. I walked out of hearing distance and sat down. I didn't mind the fighting too much. By now I was used to it and it made me feel like I belonged to one big family.

Just as I sat down to start breastfeeding Kiyoshi I sensed a demon too close to me. I looked up in time to see a blade slashing through the air towards me. I froze unable to do anything. Kiyoshi was in my arms so I couldn't purify the demon without risking the chance of purifying him too. I would never have the time to get Kiyoshi to safety and kill the demon.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. I opened my eyes when I smelled an overwhelming scent of burnt flesh and poison. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me. His left sleeve was covered in blood but the demon was nowhere to be seen.

I stood up and walked to him holding Kiyoshi tightly in my arms. "Sesshoumaru?"

He lifted his sleeve and I noticed his left arm was gone beneath his elbow. "Kagura helped return my arm as payment for agreeing to help fight Naraku with her. She knew someone that specialized in demon cell revitalization."

I searched the ground looking for any trace of his arm or the demon that attacked us. There was none. "Where is you arm? You can reconnect it right?"

Sesshoumaru looked pass me out into the distance. "It is gone. I suspect it melted with that upper class demon."

I bit my lip and rocked Kiyoshi. I was waiting for Sesshoumaru to yell at me for putting Kiyoshi in danger or get mad at me for making him lose his arm. He did neither. He looked back at us. "Come Kagome, Fing Ya."

I nodded and headed back to camp with him. When we entered the camp Sesshoumaru growled. Everyone froze and turned to him. Once he had everyone's attention he spoke. "Tomorrow, Naraku dies."

I swallowed nervously before I looked over at Kagome. There was something I had to do first. I handed Kiyoshi to Sesshoumaru and grabbed Kagome's bow and an arrow. I marched over to Kagome. "Kagome, can we talk?"

She turned to me and smiled. "Of course."

We walked back over to the well and well out of hearing distance. I knew Sesshoumaru was following us but I didn't mention it. I didn't care who was there, I planned on doing what I knew was right.

"What is it Fing Ya? It just feels so weird calling you Kagome!"

I smiled sadly. "Please sit." Kagome sat on the edge of the well and I stood in front of her. "There is something I want to give you. An apology."

"What? You don't have to apologize. I-."

"I'm sorry." I gave Kagome a hard push into the well. She fell backwards and I stepped out of the way so she couldn't reach out and try to grab me. I watched as a bright pink aura flashed from the well. I looked down and nodded when I saw the empty well. I quickly jumped on the side of the well and prepared to fire the arrow to seal the well.

I pulled the arrow back quickly. I had to safely trap Kagome in her time before she had the time to jump back into the well from her side. I released my arrow encased in a strong purplish-pink aura. Kagome was in 2007. Sealed by a mixture of her own pink aura and the dark purple aura of her greatest enemy.

At that moment my purple eyes matched Naraku's perfectly. There was nothing I could do that was more evil than what I just did. Sesshoumaru stepped out carrying Kiyoshi and I blinked back my tears. My blue eyes looked back at the well regretfully. The eyes Kagome graced me with were pleading for her to forgive me one day for what would happen because she wasn't here.

Sesshouamaru and I walked back into the clearing without saying a word to one another. Inuyasha glanced up. "Where is Kagome?"

"Safe. Back home and safe."

"What do you mean Fing Ya?"

"Call me Kagome. My mother will be unable to join us tomorrow. It seems the well has sealed." Inuyasha and Koga made a move towards the well. "It is useless. She is stuck there until I let her out. Besides you need your rest. Tomorrow we are going to kill Naraku."

* * *

Okay, that is it. One chapter left. Thanks again to **EvilFaerie17** for reviewing. Check my profile for more info. Bye! 


	10. The Battle

AN: Sorry about the last chapter. I know it has a lot of holes. Laziness got me. Hope you enjoy reading! This chapter may be a little unrealistic but bear with me. I also used a few things from the manga and some of the Japanese words. If there are any words that you are confused on you can look them up at wikipedia . org.

* * *

By first light everyone was ready to leave. No one slept much or for very long the previous night because the anticipation of the upcoming battle put us all on pins and needles. 

We spent the first few hours of sunrise planning out our battle plan. Naraku was in the area and we had no doubt that he was prepared for our strike. We all looked at each other one last time before we broke into groups. We knew this may be the last time we were all together but there were no words exchanged. It would make this battle too hard to bear.

"Let's go."

We all nodded at Sesshoumaru's command and waved as we each headed straight for our posts. Miroku, Sango, and Koga would fight off most of Naraku's smaller and lesser demons, drawing them away from Naraku. Ginta and Hakkaku would stay close to the clearing to protect the children, while Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kirara would actually stay in the clearing with the children, just in case anything went wrong. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I were going to focus on Naraku.

We were all apprehensive of what Naraku would do. We had no idea what role Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, or any of his other minions would play in this battle, but we were ready to finally end this. It was a battle that we couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Miroku couldn't help but smile. He was a little tired but the amount of demons attacking them seemed to be lessening. He temporarily closed his wind tunnel and looked over at the others. Sango and Koga were both sweating but they were fighting off their own sets of demons quite nicely. 

"Koga! Go help Inuyasha and Kagome! Sango and I can handle this!"

Koga looked away from the bear demon he was fighting and he gave a short nod. He slashed the bear with his claws. Once the bear fell to the ground Koga disappeared from the clearing leaving behind only a cloud of dust.

"That was very stupid monk."

Miroku searched the clearing for the female that had just spoken. Kikyo was standing near a large tree. Sango caught her hiraikotsu then looked over at Miroku. "Don't worry about her! I'll handle her!" Sango nodded and released her hiraikotsu again.

"Do you really think you can handle me by yourself?"

Kikyo took her bow into her hands and prepared to fire an arrow. Miroku clasped the beads covering his hand. It was going to be a battle between two spiritual beings but good would prevail over evil. Kikyo released her arrow and Miroku rolled out of the arrow's path. He smiled as he noticed his target and he raised his arm and sucked in.

Kikyo laughed, "You may have dodged my arrow but you missed me."

Miroku ignored her and looked towards the sky. 'Another one.' He opened his wind tunnel and sucked it in. Kikyo laughed again and fired another arrow. Miroku dodged once again but only took his eyes off the sky long enough to notice where Kikyo was aiming.

"You know I can keep this up all day monk. I have plenty of arrows and eventually you will get tired."

Miroku once again ignored her. As long as she didn't know what he was actually doing he had the upper hand.

"What in the world?" Kikyo was preparing to fire another arrow at the fretful monk but her arrow wasn't surrounded by its usual spiritual energy. She focused on the arrow but it didn't flare up with her pink aura. She looked up at the sky, she hadn't received a new soul from the shinidamachu in a long time. That was what she had forgotten! She was losing control of her body and her grasp on the living world. She smiled as she noticed the shining in the sky and the snake slithering towards her.

She waited patiently for the snakelike demon to come to her. The stupid monk wasn't even taking advantage of her weakness. Just as the soul came close enough for her to absorb it she felt a strong wind sucking at her body. She looked over at the monk. He had just sucked in the shinidamachu and the soul she desperately needed.

She glared as she realized what he was really doing when she was firing arrows at him. "You plan on sucking me in now monk?" She smirked as some saimyosho flew into the clearing and hovered around her body. She knew the wasps' posion would limit the amount of time he kept his wind tunnel open.

"No. Now Sango!"

Sango released her hiraikotsu. She was waiting for that moment. Kikyo was too caught up in herself to realize what Miroku was doing but she wasn't. She had expected the little insects earlier but it seemed that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome were keeping Naraku too occupied for him to help all of his allies.

The hiraikotsu hit Kikyo's body easily and Kikyo made no move to protect herself. She was running out of energy to quickly. Sango caught the hiraikotsu and quickly fired it off again. This time the weapon cracked a piece of Kikyo's skin. A few souls slipped out of Kikyo's body and Kikyo tried to fire her arrow finally realizing this would be her end. Sango threw the hiraikotsu aiming for the crack on Kikyo's body.

The boomerang hit the weakened part of Kikyo's body and sliced through the fragile composition with little resistance. Kikyo's body started to crumble apart like a broken piece of china. Sango smiled happily as she watched Kikyo crumbled into a pile of dust and broken clay. Without any fresh souls to sustain her, Kikyo was nothing more than a weakened shell.

Souls went flying away from the destruction in all directions. Sango let out a sigh of relief as she saw a bright looking soul fly off into the distance. Finally Kagome's soul would go back to where it rightfully belonged. She looked over to Miroku. He was staring at his hand dreadfully. "What's the matter? Miroku?"

She started towards the monk. He was quiet and not responding to her calls. She touched him on the arm and he jumped. He looked up hysterically. "Sango, run!"

"What? Miroku, what's wrong?"

"Run! Run now!"

Sango looked down at Miroku's hand in confusion. She slowly started to back up in fear but she refused to run. As she felt herself starting to drag towards Miroku she hurried her pace. "Run Sango!"

"No!" Sango screamed, "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to! The beads are too small! The hole is getting too large for me to control!"

Sango believed him. Only a few seconds ago the hole was as large as a small rock. Sango felt a strong pull against her back and she started to run. It was too late and she felt herself fall. It was as if the ground was pulled from under her. She fell flat on her face and she tried to claw her way forward and away from Miroku. There was noting for her to grab onto though as she watched rocks start to fly pass her. She pulled out her katana and stuck it into the ground with all of her might.

Larger objects started to fly pass her, branches and demons alike. "Miroku!"

"I'm sorry Sango! I can't control it!"

Sango gripped the katana as tightly as she could and flipped over onto her back. She could barely hear Miroku over the loud whirling sound. She let out a shout of surprise. Miroku's right arm was completely gone. It was as if the wind tunnel was sucking him up as quickly as it was everything else.

Miroku looked up from the void that was his arm and glanced at her sadly. "I'm sorry Sango. I love you."

Sango strained to hear what Miroku said. She saw his lips moving but she couldn't tell what he mouthed. The katana was starting to come undone from its hole in the earth and she winced as she clasped her hands around the blade.

She felt the blade digging into her hands. Her fingers started to slip as the blood made it harder for her to properly grasp the sword. A tree uprooted itself and slammed against the katana jarring it from the ground. Sango felt her body yank towards the black void that had already claimed more than half of Miroku's body. She always knew his hands would be the death of her.

* * *

Ginta groaned as he watched another of his wolf brothers fall to the ground. More demons seemed to be flowing towards them as if they were looking for something. Ginta froze for a few seconds as he thought he heard his name. He shook his head and turned back to the demons. Only three of his wolf brothers were left standing with him. He hoped Hakkaku was doing better than he was. They had decided to split up and protect the children from different parts of the forest that way if someone got pass one of them the other would be able to stop them before they reached Jaken and the others. Ginta gave a small smile. Koga would be so proud of them. 

"Ginta!"

Ginta froze again and listened closely. That was definetly Hakkaku's voice. He started for where he heard his name. He took one more glance back at the clearing where the children were. He was sure they could handle themselves for a little while. He didn't plan on being gone for too long, just long enough to save his brother.

He spotted Hakkaku lying on the ground clutching his leg in pain. "Hakkaku! What happened?!"

"I did."

Ginta turned around and saw a large twister coming towards him. There wasn't enough time to move and he knew his brothers wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. Koga would be so mad at him for breaking his promise of protecting the young ones.

* * *

Jaken looked around for the two wolves frantically. Demons were getting closer and closer to were he and the children were. A small snake demon slithered towards Kiyoshi and Jaken swung the Staff of Two Heads successfully hitting the demon back into the woods. 

"Kirara! Go get help!" The kitten transformed and headed off for the skies. Jaken wiped his forehead. He didn't know how long he could protect the three children but help would hopefully be on its way soon. Shippo was helping as much as he could, as was Ah-Un, but it wasn't enough. The demons were coming in larger numbers and they were getting stronger and bigger too.

Jaken looked back over at Shippo. The fox demon was using fox fire to hold off a small lizard demon from attacking Rin. Jaken gave a small smile. If they could hold out a little longer he was sure his lord would send help. Jaken killed a few small rat demons and turned to look how Ah-Un was surviving.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched Ah-Un fall to the ground with a mind blowing screech. More crescent-shaped blades flew at Ah-Un's body until the beast slowly closed his eyes. The attack was too strong for the yokai he never even got a chance to attack the wind witch.

Jaken looked nervously at what Ah-Un was protecting. His lord's little heir. He made a move to go to Kiyoshi. He knew he stood no chance against the witch but he had to risk his life for the little boy. He didn't get his foot off the ground before he felt his body freeze. It refused to move from it's spot on the ground.

* * *

Rin screamed as she watched Shippo's small body get slammed into a tree. He was protecting her but a larger demon snuck up on him while he was fighting a bird demon. She had yelled out to warn him but the demon used the fox's distraction to his advantage. He hit Shippo's head so forcefully his body went flying across the clearing. 

Rin watched as the demon started heading for her. She grabbed some rocks from off of the ground and threw it at the demon's head. Most of them missed but Rin refused to give up. She kept backing up until she was cornered against a tree. She looked across the clearing for help.

Shippo's body wasn't moving from its spot on the ground. She thought she saw a small pool of blood near his head but she couldn't be sure from this distance. Ah-Un's body was lying on its side. Most of his scales were torn apart and she could see some his insides seeping out through the large gashes. Rin turned her head away disgustedly. Kiyoshi was no where to be seen and she found Jaken just in time to see Kanna suck his soul out with her mirror.

Jaken's body crumbled to the ground and Rin looked at his bulging eyes for one last time before she looked away sadly. "Master Jaken," she whispered heartbroken. He was her friend and he was gone too, just like Ah-Un. She looked back up at the demon. It was approaching her slowly since it knew that there was no help coming to save her.

Rin closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She refused to watch his approach. She refused to watch as he killed her. She heard a low moan and opened her eyes. The demon fell to the ground only a few feet away from her. She smiled as she noticed the kusarigama stuck in the demon's back.

"Kohaku!" Rin stood and started towards him. Surely her friend would protect her. "Kohaku, you have to help me-, what's wrong with your eyes?" Rin squinted as she looked closer at him. Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Did you say something Kohaku? We have-." Rin stopped talking. It felt like she couldn't breath. She gasped trying to get air but nothing happened. She started to panic. She was feeling lightheaded and each breath was getting harder and harder to take. She covered her mouth and coughed. Her mouth felt funny so she looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood.

She fell down to her knees. Her legs felt too heavy she couldn't balance herself anymore. Her mouth and chin felt warm so she touched them. More blood. She looked up at Kohaku. Tears were streaming down his face but he hadn't moved. A long chain lay limp in his hand. Her eyes followed the chain's length. She didn't see its end. A piece of the chain was near her body and she used her hand to weakly trace it up.

Her hand froze on a sharp piece of metal. It was embedded in her neck. She felt her hand drop away even though she didn't move it. She couldn't feel any of her body anymore. She managed to lift her head just in time to see Kohaku's kusarigama return to his hand.

Her head fell forward. She wanted to say something but she couldn't she couldn't remember what she wanted to tell him. She felt sleepy. She let her eyes close. She felt warm and cold at the same time but she felt really, really sleepy. She knew Sesshoumaru-sama would forgive her if she took a little nap. She would try to help later, right now she was too sleepy to move, too sleepy to try to breathe.

* * *

Kohaku walked into the clearing and I glanced away from the battle to look at him. Sango would hate to see him like this. His eyes were dead and pitch black. It was obvious that Naraku had complete control over him. 

"Master it is done. The little girl is dead."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his place. Inuyasha jumped in front of him. "What the hell are ya doin?!"

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and flew towards Kohaku. I notched another arrow and sent it Naraku's way to help Inuyasha out. I turned back towards Sesshoumaru and noticed what he planned on doing. "Sesshoumaru! Noooo!" I would miss Rin too, but it wasn't Kohaku's fault, it was Naraku's.

I was too late or Sesshoumaru just ignored me. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga and slashed it in an upwards arc across Kohaku's body. A bright light lit up the clearing. When I could see again I noticed Kohaku's body lying on the ground like the broken shell it was.

The jewel shard in his back could no longer hold his saddened soul in his body. Sesshoumaru waited for Kohaku's eyes to close before he took the jewel shard out of his back. He walked over to me and placed the shard in my hand. There was so much I wanted to say. How would I explain this to Sango?

"Do you two mind!?"

I looked back over at Inuyasha and blushed. I was so concerned about Kohaku's well being I totally forgot Inuyasha was left to fight Naraku by himself. I took the shard and combined it with the small section of the jewel around my neck.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Naraku and prepared his sword to strike. Naraku didn't make a move to attack any of us, instead he looked beyond us.

"Did you get him?"

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I looked over at Naraku confused. 'Him?' We followed Naraku's line of sight. Kagura was holding Kiyoshi in her arms. I looked around me. The ground was covered in blood and mangled body parts. I had the urge to gag but I covered my mouth and turned my head towards where I heard voices. I noticed Naraku lifting his sword.

"Noooo!" I started to run towards Sesshoumaru. This couldn't be my dream! I was only a few feet from Sesshoumaru when Naraku struck. One of Naraku's tentacles shot out and flew across the clearing. It struck Kagura straight through her chest. I was paralyzed as I watched Naraku pull the tentacle. Kiyoshi, who was also impaled on the tentacle, fell to the ground.

I snapped out of my splendor and started for my baby, my one and only little Sesshou. Before I could reach him Kagura fell forwards and crushed his small body. The tears poured down my face and I barely registered that the piercing scream I heard was coming from my mouth.

I was so close to them I could smell the blood that painted the ground a horrible dark red. I frantically rolled Kagura's weakened body off of Kiyoshi. She was alive but only barely, knowing that fact gave me a shred of hope. I looked at my little boy. He looked so small lying there. I put my ear against his body. I couldn't hear his heart beating.

'It's not too late. I can do this!' I leaned over his body and started to give him CPR. The only thing running through my head was the fact that Kagura might have just knocked the air out of him. If I could just get him breathing again everything would be fine.

"Blood. Too much blood." I looked over at Kagura. She looked sadly up at me with semi glassy eyes. I couldn't tell if she was sad for me or for herself. What she said snapped me out of my panic.

I looked down at Kiyoshi's little body. His blue eyes were wide open and unresponsive. His mouth was smeared with blood. I quickly ran the back of my hand over my mouth and looked at it. It was covered in a rich red. My eyes continued down his body. He had a whole the size of my palm where his stomach should be.

The blood coming from his body mixed with Kagura's and started to creep towards me. "No!" I had the urge to cover my eyes so I didn't have to see my little darling like this. So dead, so cold. My head shot up from the horrible sight and over to Sesshoumaru.

He and Inuyasha were desperately fighting Naraku. Their moves were sloppy from all of their rage. Inuyasha had turned into his demonic form and the snarls coming out of his mouth were getting louder and shorter every time he missed Naraku. Sesshoumaru's pain was evident on his face. His sword swings weren't as graceful as they usually were. He wasn't thinking as a fighter but as a father. His mind wasn't on the fight but on Kiyoshi.

"Sesshoumaru! Tenseiga!"

Sesshoumaru turned to me. The shock on his face started to turn into a smile. I didn't blame him. The first thing on my mind wasn't the sword of resurrection either. All it took was for me to get Sesshoumaru's attention for one second and Naraku struck again. This time his tentacle was aimed for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sensed it in time but didn't have the time to move completely out of harm's way. Naraku's tentacle sliced across Sesshoumaru's neck. It wasn't deep enough to decapitate him but it would probably leave an ugly scar that would never heal. After a hit like that I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't get the chance to give me Tenseiga.

"Kanna!"

I looked over at Naraku. He had a large smile plastered on his face showing his absolute pleasure at the situation. I stood. If Sesshoumaru couldn't give me the sword maybe I could go get it. I started for them but Kanna walked up and blocked my path. She held out her little mirror in front of me and I saw it activate.

I wasn't about to let Kanna take me or Kiyoshi's soul. I took my bow from off my back and grabbed my last arrow. I was saving it for Naraku but I wanted my baby back. If Kanna took his soul there would be no chance of reviving him later. I knew a regular purified arrow wouldn't work but this time I had a better idea.

I took the jewel shards off of my neck. I glanced back up at her. Her mirror was glowing a light blue and I saw a beam of light shooting out of it. I felt the light freeze me in place and I felt myself weaken. I suddenly felt the movement return to my body and smiled as I realized what had happened. Koga had come up behind Kanna and kicked her. She had dropped the mirror in shock. That was the first time she wasn't under Naraku's direct protection when she had a job to do.

"Kagome hurry!"

I nodded at Koga and used the neckalace's chain to tie the shards to the arrow's tip. Koga tried to keep Kanna occupied as I pulled the arrow back but Naraku finally noticed his incarnation's dilemma and a wave of demons came after Koga. It was enough time for me though. I released the arrow just as Kanna turned the mirror back on me. I was paralyzed again but the mirror sucked in the arrow with a piece of my soul.

The tip of the arrow struck the mirror and one long crack ran across the width of the mirror. Kanna's usually void face showed its first emotion, shock. I watched triumphantly as the cracks spread across the mirror's surface before the glass fell apart into little pieces. Kanna dropped the broken mirror and white lights flew from the broken pieces. I stared as the lights flew off into different directions. A piece of it flew into me. I blinked in surprise. I felt stronger and refreshed.

"Go Kagome! I have her!" I looked over at Koga after his yell drew my attention. He looked like he wouldn't be able to take much more but I knew he could handle Kanna, especially without her mirror. I nodded and headed for the main fight.

* * *

Koga looked at the little girl. He never actually fought a woman before, this just felt too weird. The little girl was so helpless without her mirror to protect her. She didn't move as he walked towards her. Her face was still blank, it refused to show any sense of fear. Her eyes were also empty. He walked up to her and stopped. He didn't think he could do it. 

Her dark eyes looked up at him expectantly. "Do it. It does not matter."

Koga walked behind her. He couldn't do this if she was looking at him, those eyes would haunt his dreams if he did. He grasped her small head in his hands gently. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer to the gods. He turned her head to the left and paused. She didn't struggle against him. He swallowed and brutally twisted her head back to the right as quickly as he could.

Her neck broke without her making a sound and she fell limply to the ground. He turned away from her body. 'It was right. It was what I was supposed to do. This is war. People die.' Koga licked his lips and started to walk away from her. He picked up the jewel shards. He needed to give them back to Kagome. He was about to call out for her but he felt something large and heavy slam into his back.

Pain radiated up his back and he released the shards. He felt his body leave the ground and saw a tree flying towards his face with deafening speed. The last thing his mind registered was a bone shattering crunch as his nose slammed into the tree.

* * *

I looked away from the battle when I heard a large cracking sound. Koga was lying next to a destroyed tree. I winced and had to turn away from him. His body was twisted in an inhuman position. It was doubtful that his body survived that type of torture from Naraku. 

I felt my anger rise when Inuyasha was picked up by one of Naraku's tentacles and thrown into Sesshouamaru. The battle was going on for to long. I ran for where Koga was. I needed to get the jewel shards before Naraku realized that they were unprotected.

I picked up the necklace and tried not to look at Koga as I pulled the two shards out of his legs. I doubted he would need them again. I glanced at the shards. I had about half the jewel. I glanced back at Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had regained their bearings but it was easy to see that both of them were too worn down to survive much longer.

If we didn't kill Naraku today it was doubtful we ever would. I couldn't let this battle be for not. I ran straight for Naraku. I completely ignored Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's cries. It had occurred to me how to kill Naraku. It would take all three of us but I knew that we could do it.

Naraku sent tentacles at me as he noticed that I was heading for him. Sesshoumaru sliced off two of them and I used the opportunity to come within striking distance of Naraku. For the first time the smirk fell from his face. Naraku looked genuinely afraid. He erected a barrier around himself.

He smiled again confidently and sent a tentacle towards my heart. Inuyasha used the distraction to use a kongosoha to shatter the barrier. I felt the tentacle hit my arm but I didn't stop. Naraku glanced back at Sesshoumaru thinking that his tentacle had slowed me down. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to successfully disintegrate five of Naraku's tentacles.

I looked at Inuyasha and he started back. I knew we shared a connection that I could never share with anyone else, even Sesshoumaru. I could only hope that connection would be powerful enough to let him know what I planned.

I walked up behind Naraku and wrapped my right hand up underneath his right shoulder to get a firm grasp on him. He realized his mistake of brushing me off and started to break my grasp.

"Now Inuyasha!"

"No, Kagome-."

"Now!"

I bit back a groan as I felt the Tessaiga slide straight through my stomach and into Naraku's. I knew if I made a noise to voice my pain Inuyasha would pull the sword back out. The sword stuck Naraku and I together but wasn't enough to kill either of us. Naraku continued to fight Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped around the clearing avoiding attacks from both Sesshoumaru and Naraku. It was sweet that Sesshoumaru was mad at Inuyasha but he obviously didn't realize what I had planned, and neither did Naraku. I used my left hand and placed it were Naraku's heart should have been.

I felt Naraku's half of the jewel pulse under my hand. I focused on my hand and watched it flare up in the brightest pink aura I had ever seen. The purity of my hand ate through Naraku's skin and he shrieked in pain as my hand torn away at his skin and bones. I swallowed back my reflex to gag at the smell and continued stretching my hand through his dying flesh until I felt a hard circular object.

I desperately clenched onto the jewel. I had to purify it before Naraku's own aura over powered mine. I gave shout as I felt his evil miasma eat at my own skin. I felt someone rip the sword out of my back. I knew it couldn't be Naraku since he couldn't reach it. I felt myself falling and barely managed to yank the jewel out of Naraku's body as I fell back onto the ground. I clasped my two hands together and tried to keep my mind on fusing the jewel shards back into a pure orb.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled the Tessaiga out of Kagome. He could already see the effect her purifying powers had on Naraku. His tentacles were no longer regenerating and no more demons were popping up to protect him. 

Kagome was smart to get the jewel away from him. Sesshoumaru went off the deep end after he saw the Tessaiga stuck in Kagome's back and Inuyasha was honestly afraid that Sesshoumaru would kill him and forget about Naraku. Inuyasha glanced up at Sesshoumaru and caught Sesshoumaru starting back. He nodded and Inuyasha mirrored him.

They had never tried the attack together before but there was no other way. Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga above his head and watched Sesshoumaru do the same with the Tenseiga. It was almost as if looking into a mirror. Inuyasha slashed straight down and watched as the large black sphere went flying towards Naraku's unprotected back. The sphere hit Naraku and sent him flying forwards into Sesshoumaru's waiting black circle.

Inuyasha sagged in relief as he watched the meidou close. It seemed almost too easy for Naraku to be sent straight to hell. Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He squinted in confusion. Sesshoumaru didn't look overjoyed at the fact that Naraku was gone, in fact he looked sad. Sesshoumaru dropped the Tenseiga. When Inuyasha realized why he let the Tessaiga fall to the ground and watched as a perfectly round and pink orb rolled out of Kagome's unmoving hands. It was impossible! It was too hard to believe but the truth was lying in front of him.

* * *

Kagome sighed as the jewel rolled out of her hands completely purified. She no longer felt the evil presence that Naraku gave off. They had did it! She sat up and looked around the clearing. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were staring at her. She growled and shakily got to her feet. They looked like hell too! 

She noticed the Tenseiga lying on the ground and remembered what she needed to do with it. She ran and picked it up. 'Why is Sesshoumaru just standing there staring at me?' She glared at him but rushed to Kiyoshi. 'For gods sake! I have a hole in my stomach but Kiyoshi does too! How can he just stand there?!'

I slashed the sword across Kiyoshi's small body but nothing happened. My face contorted in confusion. I had seen Sesshoumaru do it this way a few times but it wasn't working.

"You can't revive him."

"What! But why?! Why are they all just standing there staring?! They should be helping me!" My voice sounded shrill but it was the last thing I was concerned about.

"No Kagome."

"No! No?! What the hell do you mean?! My baby is dead! You won't do anything! They won't do anything! This stupid ass sword won't do anything!" I swung the sword again and again but it refused to work. It was stupid of me to think it would work just because I was Sesshoumaru's mate but I had to try, _he_ wasn't doing anything.

"Kagome, stop." Akiyama grabbed the sword out of my hands.

"Why are you even here?!" I hit Akiyama with my fists. It wasn't too late. Maybe if I kept trying I could figure out how to make the sword work. I could save Kiyoshi.

"Kagome. He is gone. Stop! We need to talk." His eyes looked at me sadly. I didn't need his pity, I needed Tenseiga!

"No he's not! You don't know that!"

"Yes I do Kagome. I'm sorry, but he is dead."

"No! No! Damn it! Stop saying that! He isn't dead!"

"Yes he is Kagome. I'm a god. I am telling you he is gone, his soul has passed."

"Then bring him back!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can! You're a god! Use the sword!"

He shook his head slowly and pulled me into a hug but I won't let him. He wasn't saving my son. He could. He was a god. "The sword won't work for me."

"Then tell me how to do it! I can do it!"

He shook his head and looked at me sadly. The pity and pain were obvious. It was in his eyes, in his voice, in his body language. "It doesn't work for the dead."

I looked at him shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course it does! Sesshoumaru's sword was made for bringing the dead back to life."

Akiyama looked at me and tried to smile. The corners of his lips barely moved. "No Kagome, _**you're**_ dead."

* * *

I know! I know! Just check out the next chapter. 


End file.
